Justice League AU
by Vulkan
Summary: How will the inception of a Saiyan Harry Potter into Batman's life affect the Justice League? All episodes of JL and JLU. JLU with original 7 facing the events instead of 50 different heroes. BMWW, DickBabs HP?
1. Meeting of Legends

**Disclaimer: **Too bad I don't own anything…

**Summary:** The difference in the Justice League due to the inception of a Saiyan Harry Potter entering Batman's life before the formation of the league. Will contain AU of all episodes of the Justice League and JLU animation series. BMWW, SMLL, HP?

So this story will be a crossover of Justice League, Harry Potter and Dragonball Z. Of course, I have twisted some parts to my whims from Harry Potter and DBZ. Also, this story will contain parts from Batman/Superman comics series. Cheerios!

Oh, I almost forgot – When I come to it, I will write the Justice League Unlimited episodes with only the original Justice League and guest appearances by relevant characters. I didn't really like the idea of over 50 superheroes working together for any length of time. Where will they find enough crisis's?

**Chapter 1: Meeting of Legends**

I was hovering above Earth. My body was broken in many places with cuts bleeding like a river. My mind was getting foggy with pain and exhaustion. I was running out of time. There was one last thing I had to do.

For the last time, I looked at the blue planet below me with sadness. This was the last time I would ever see anything. Already, spots of red and black were appearing on the surface. I could do nothing to save the Earth from evil.

I took a ragged breath and started to concentrate. "KAA…" I focused and collected as much Ki as I could in my hands. My hands and mind strained to generate more Ki from my body. "ME…" The bright whitish blue ball in between my hands started to glow brighter. "HA…" I focused to generate more Ki and condense the ball of Ki. "ME…" I pulled the ball to the side of my body a bit to launch it.

I shouted "HAAA" as I pushed my hands outwards, shooting the ball of Ki towards Earth. I kept pushing more and more Ki as the ball zoomed through the atmosphere. As it neared the surface, I channeled every last bit of Ki I had. I watched sadly as the ball plowed through the Earth's surface setting off a massive quake and dust wave. I continued to push the ball of Ki as it penetrated deeper and deeper into the Earth's crust. I could make out the big cracks on the surface and the huge shockwave flow like a ripple on a pond.

Then, the Earth exploded into pieces and my world went black.

**OoO**

I entered the conscious world again hearing a faint scream. My body was aching unlike ever before. Considering the tiffs I had been involved in before, this time must have been some fight. Sensei Li would be very mad. My thoughts were scrambled but a nearer scream made me wince. It was too loud and it was too close for comfort.

I tried mightily to get my thoughts in order. It was difficult since pain fought to encroach my mind. Finally, I muddled through and opened my eyes.

I saw a cement floor. Cement floor. Cement. Floor. With snow on it!

As that registered, I got a massive jolt in my heart and my eyes widened comically. This was not possible. I had destroyed Earth, watched it explode into tiny pieces. Yet, here I was facing a cement floor which was snowed and hearing a decidedly human scream for help. Now that I was able to think somewhat clearly, I also heard the noises of a scuffle and the noises of automobiles and far off music.

Wasn't I dead? Was it supposed to hurt like a bitch? Was I in hell?

"HEELLLLLLP…" there was that scream again.

I got up painfully to my hands and knees and looked around. I shivered as I felt the cold, biting air on my broken and bleeding body. The cuts seemed to have stopped bleeding and I was mildly thankful for that. I was in an alley somewhere, an alley that was decidedly dirty. There were pieces of garbage all around me and a large garbage bin to my right. I supported myself using the wall behind me as I got to my feet. Then I saw a woman, a pretty one in late twenties or early thirties, being held by her arms by two people wearing ski masks. The third man was in front of the woman tearing her clothes off. He too was wearing a ski mask.

I did not tolerate abusing women. I jumped towards the man tearing the woman's clothes since he was only five feet away from me.

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

I was doing my nightly patrol of Gotham city. I had already stopped two robberies tonight. I was swinging towards the East end when I heard a woman scream for help. I disengaged the grapple and landed on a nearby rooftop. I shot another grapple line and shot off towards the screaming woman.

I peered at the scene below me and found what I was searching for. A woman was being assaulted by three thugs. Unfortunately, this was a common occurrence in Gotham and it was up to me to put a stop to it.

But I stopped as I noticed another figure rising to its feet using the wall as support. It could be a trap, so I observed the rising figure of a man more closely. He was covered in blood and his clothes were tattered with cuts. All I could spot clearly was blood soaked black hair before the figure launched himself at the thug who was undressing the woman.

Deciding to intervene if it was necessary, I watched. The thugs did not have any weapons out and so it was not that much of a risk to wait.

The man tackled the third thug right in the middle and both of them crashed to the ground. The bloody man got up and faced the two thugs while the third thug lay on the ground, dazed.

The two thugs released the woman and stepped towards the man. The man did not move. The woman picked up her purse and used it to covered her bare chest as she ran away without looking back.

Then, the man exploded into action. He kicked the first thug in the stomach while simultaneously punching the second one in the face. The man was obviously trained in the martial arts. I could see him brace his left leg as he fell, indicating that it was broken. I could make out the man was struggling with his breath as the two thugs got up again.

The first thug withdrew a gun and shouted "Fucking bastard! I will kill you!" He aimed his gun towards the bloody man and I prepared to throw a batarang to knock off the gun.

But to my mild surprise, the bloodied man kicked the wrist holding the gun and I could hear a bone crack and break. The gun fell to the floor. The thug cradled his wrist and collapsed to the ground. This man must be something if could kick that hard and that fast even when he was obviously injured badly.

The second thug was now rushing at him with a knife. He sidestepped, allowing the knife to pass through and then brought his elbow hard on the thug's head. The second thug collapsed unconscious.

I watched as he gingerly held his ribs and limped over to the first thug who was still cradling his broken wrist. He had not spotted the third thug, whom he had tackled before, get up.

The thug saw his comrades down and drew a knife. He was about to charge at the man when I jumped down from the room, right on top the thug. My cape helped guide me in the short fall.

The bloodied man whirled around quickly at the noise and came face to face with me.

**OoO**

I was limping towards the first thug to knock him out when I heard a crash behind me. I turned around and faced a… masked something. He had disabled the third thug who I had ignored. My broken ribs hurt at the action but I fought not to show the pain.

He was garbed in black. His face was half covered by a cowl with pointed ears. There were white blanks in the place of eyes. I could make out a highly defined jaw and a grim mouth. The man, yes man had a black or dark blue colored cloak or cape around him. Below that, I could see skin tight rubber like material, Kevlar maybe in grey color. I had seen police wear it on TV during my stay with my relatives. He wore black underwear out of his grey pants. If the situation was not so serious and I was not injured, I could have laughed seeing his black underwear. I could also make out a half covered black image on his chest. The man wore black boots to complete his gothic costume.

I suppose he could be imposing to some weak willed imbeciles like those I had dispatched now. But after seeing a psychotic, demonic looking murdering wizard after dark rituals, he was hardly anything to be frightened of.

I felt him trying to assess me and so I blanked my face and cleared it off all expressions. I had managed to learn Occlumency from a capable teacher sometime ago. I stilled those thoughts as they lead to more painful memories of the teacher.

I struck the only conscious thug on his head to knock him out all the while watching the spectacle in front of him closely.

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

I saw the bloodied man gather himself quickly, too quickly in my opinion. He was not a little bit scared. Usually, criminals were scared or at least very nervous when I make an entrance like that. I covered myself with my cape and watched him watch me. There was no recognition or fear in his eyes.

It was not a man! It was a boy, a teenager. He was in his late teens. He had black hair and piercing green eyes. I had never seen emerald green eyes like his. They were otherworldly. He was not overly muscled like Superman. He was much like me, lithe and athletic. He was a little thinner than me. He was of the same height as me. He wore torn a t-shirt, slacks and some kind of tattered black robe over them.

Suddenly, he became unreadable. It was… unnerving to watch his face become blank like mine is when I am Batman. I could not make out a thing, not even the pain which I am sure he was in. He did not speak.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly, hoping to intimidate him.

"Who are you?" he questioned back in an emotionless voice. Even then, I could make out his clear English accent, like Alfred's.

"Batman" I offered curtly.

"Never heard of you" he replied. I was inwardly surprised but did not show it. Everyone in Gotham knew of Batman, even if they did not believe me to be real. So he must be a stranger to the city. He was probably a British citizen. There were not many people from Britain who came to Gotham unless it was business. So who was he?

"Your name?" I demanded again.

He was quiet for a moment and his eyes seemed to narrow a bit before he answered "Harry Potter."

I mentally ran through the names of criminals or celebrities with the name Potter. I could recall no one. "What are you doing in my city?" I asked coldly. He needed medical attention but I could not afford a threat to my city. I had to continue questioning him. Leslie would kill me if she saw.

"I don't know" he answered promptly. I could not make out if he was lying but the answer was given too quickly and I could not detect anything from his body language, not even pain.

I decided to take another track to get answers "Why did you attack the thugs?"

"I detest rapists" he replied, to what I could detect, honestly.

"Where did you learn the martial arts?" I probed further.

I could see the man stiffen slightly almost against his will. "It is none of your concern" he replied shortly.

"Who trained you?" I persisted. Perhaps, I could get somewhere with this. I obviously hit a sore point.

The man kept quiet and refused to answer. I saw the glimmer of anger in his eyes.

I assessed him again as I let him stew in my presence. I knew this slight delay tactic worked well. It also gave me time to see how much more I could push. The man seemed to have reopened his wounds. Fresh blood was dripping down his body. His injuries were quite extensive. Perhaps he was tortured?

"Who tortured you?" I asked bluntly. This would be my last question. If he was tortured, it meant that he was either someone important or that he was targeted by some criminal. In both cases, I would need to investigate further.

The man simply glared at me and I had to admit, it was powerful, and dark, like mine. I was really getting unnerved. This man, who seemed to be just in his late teens had too many similarities to me.

So, I stopped questioning him. "Do you know the way to the nearest hospital?" I asked blankly. This was as far as I went in asking gently. This would also serve to check if he was really not from Gotham.

He shook his head and answered "No." This person was getting more and more mysterious.

"Wait here. I will send the police and they will take you to a hospital" I told him.

I had barely completely my sentence when he said immediately "No. I don't want to be accounted for downing these thugs. Give me the directions and I can make it on my own."

He did not want fame. Interesting. Or was it that he had to hide something from the police? Was he a high profile criminal? No, I discarded that thought. High profile criminals usually did not stop 'little' things like rape. So, he was used to fame and hated it. I could relate to him, being the heir of the Wayne fortune.

It wouldn't be a problem to get him to one of the hospitals run by the Wayne foundation. But, it would be better if I could observe him more closely. If I take him to Leslie's clinic, I can try to get some answers out of him as Bruce Wayne.

Decided, I tapped my cowl near my left ear to connect to the computer in the cave. The man watched me carefully, warily for sudden movements. He was very well trained. The similarities between him and me were rising.

"Computer, call Dr. Thompkins, Private line" I said clearly.

Moments later, I heard the ringing of telephone. "Who is it? Alfred, is that you?" Leslie asked drowsily. She knew that only Alfred called her this late, or this early in the morning, usually to patch me up.

"It's Batman. I have a patient for you on the Fourth, East Road" I answered curtly.

"Bring him to the clinic" she replied, now awake and understanding the situation.

"No. Bring your car" I ordered and cut off the call. I knew she would be here in minutes. I lowered my hand.

My patrol was almost done. It was time to go to the manor. I decided to wait for Leslie to arrive and then inform Gordon and then leave.

**OoO**

_Harry POV_

I was uncomfortable with the situation though I tried not to show it. I answered his questions truthfully because I didn't where I was. There was a dark undertone in his voice that reeked of rigidly controlled menace. By his voice, I could make out that he was American. Did that mean I was in America? I was reluctant to give my name but in the end I decided to tell him. Anyone on Earth would have attacked me soon after seeing me. So where was I? The man was astute and he asked questions tactfully. Some of them hit home hard.

I was relieved when he asked me if I knew my way to hospital. He seemed to have believed me. I refused to be take credit for bringing those thugs down. I had had enough of fame and its trappings.

Since I didn't have any money or didn't know my way around, I kept silent when he called someone called Dr. Thompkins and told him / her to bring a car. I was not sure I could walk far anyway.

I relaxed a tiny bit and eased my expression. I got a good vibe from him when I had spread out my Ki to read him. He was fairly strong, far stronger than normal humans and he was not magical.

I limped to the nearest wall and leaned against it, feeling that I could trust him. He made no move to help me but he watched me intently all the time. I let out a sigh and relaxing my blank expression, asked him "Where am I anyway?"

"Gotham city" he answered curtly.

"Gotham city?" I asked puzzled. I had never heard of such a city before. Granted, I didn't know I was even on Earth but considering that the thugs had been humans, I inferred that this was some Earth, not his.

"What country?" I asked hoping that he would say America.

"USA" he replied. I could detect interest in his voice but I was filled with happiness. I was on Earth! I tried not to show it.

"How…" I blurted before stopping myself. I had to think more on this. How was this possible? I had destroyed Earth and I had seen it blow up to pieces. Now I was in America, in a city called Gotham. I met this guy called Batman who dresses up in a costume. How many more surprises do I have to take?

I contemplated what to do in silence which Batman didn't break.

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

That was unexpected. He had not heard of Gotham city at all. I am sure that Metropolis and Gotham are known throughout the world, after all they are two of the biggest cities in the world and attract more attention to meta humans than any other region in the world. I guessed that he would be surprised by learning that he was in America but I hoped he was lying. He was not. He had relaxed the blank expression but it was still hard to read his emotions clearly. But his surprise was genuine.

I have to remember to take a DNA sample when he is with Leslie and try to learn more about his origins.

The silence was… comfortable. They were both trying to analyze the information they had gleaned from each other. Nothing was conclusive. By all signs, he was not a meta human but what teenager required the kind of martial arts training that I had witnessed? Other than me? Was he someone who was trained from birth as a weapon by the government? I had heard rumors about that. His behavior and surprise during their conversation would corroborate the theory.

Or was there something else? I just _knew_ that there was something different about him. I always dealt in hard facts and logic but I have sometimes acted on my instincts. All my instincts, facts and reasoning pointed to the fact that this teenager was someone important.

I walked towards the entrance of the alley when I spotted Leslie's car. "The car is here" I told him brusquely. He followed me, limping slightly and holding his right hand over his ribs.

Leslie had gotten out of the car and opened the backseat door by the time we reached her. I saw that she had come prepared.

**OoO**

_Harry POV_

I saw an elderly woman with a kind expression near the car. She had quite a few white hairs but her eyes were smiling. I hoped she was not another Pomfrey. She was not squeamish, I will give her that. I knew I was a bloody mess but she didn't even blink. Maybe these kinds of injuries were common in this depilated area of Gotham City.

"Get in and rest on the backseat young man" she told me kindly.

I complied and I detected Batman move away. I had spread my Ki out around me before and I could easily make out the moment he disappeared. I wanted to ask him more questions. Oh well, I could always find him anytime. I had memorized the signature of his Ki and since his Ki was quite prominent, he would stand out to my senses in this city.

Dr. Thompkins got in the front seat and started to drive. Without turning back, she asked me "How did you get those injuries Mr…"

I stiffened but forced myself to relax. "It is Harry, Harry Potter Dr. Thompkins. I got them in a fight" I replied. I guess she had some connection to the Batman he had met earlier. If Batman was going to talk to her later about him, I thought it would be best to be as vague as possible.

"Don't worry Harry. We will get you fixed up in no time. Say, you aren't British, are you?" she asked curiously.

"Yes Dr I am from London" I told her thinking it was safe enough.

"I have a friend from England too Harry. He has been dying to meet to one of his countrymen for ages. When you are all better, maybe you can visit him" she asked me hopefully.

What was the harm in that, other than not knowing anything much about anything in the muggle world of course. "Okay Dr. Thompkins."

I stopped for a second and decided to tell her of my monetary situation "Dr. Thompkins, I am sorry but I don't think I can pay you anything for your services. If you drop me off to a government hospital, I am sure I can manage."

"Christ no child! I do not need money. My clinic is well funded and to tell you the truth, the hospitals in Gotham, especially the ones run by the government are sorely lacking in their efficiency. Sit tight Harry, we are almost there" she practically ordered me in the end.

"Thank you ma'am" I told her gratefully.

**OoO**


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

**A/N:** To make things clear, in this time of the story, Dick Grayson has moved to Bludhaven and is working as a cop. Tim Drake is the current Robin and his father, Jack Drake is paralyzed waist down. There is no Cassandra Cain yet in Batman's group yet. Barbara Gordon has been away from Gotham after being shot by Joker. She is not yet the Oracle, she is still training and recuperating. Of course Jason Todd is dead.

**Important A/N:** Justice League has not been formed yet. Just a few shorts months away.

_Batman POV_

I was thinking about the boy I had met last night during my daily workout when Alfred informed me that I had a call. I knew it would be important enough since Alfred usually never stopped my workout. So it had to be either Lucius or Leslie.

I washed my face and walked to the Computer housed section of the cave. I sat down on the chair and pressed the button to receive the call "Yes? Bruce Wayne here."

"Its Leslie Bruce," I heard from the other end. "I thought you might want to know the condition of the boy you rescued last night."

"I did not rescue him but go on" I told her. She was one of the few people I could be honest with.

"What? Oh. He had so many injuries and so I thought you had rescued him. He had multiple fractures, three broken ribs, severely mangled left leg, cuts all over the body and bruises too. There was a little internal bleeding but it is being taken care of as we speak. Christ Bruce! I do not know how he was even able to talk, let alone walk last night. Some of these wounds he had on his body were as old as two weeks. Surprisingly, his condition was stable the whole time. His body is in the best condition I have ever seen except for you. His heart is strong and hence the significant blood loss was not that much of a problem. Curiously, there are only scrapes and light bruises on his face and neck, no deep wounds. Also, he required much more than normal medication of anesthesia, like you" she explained.

I considered her analysis and found it hard to believe myself. Along with that, I felt guilt. If I, with all my resources and contacts, wouldn't find him during the two weeks he had been injured, what would happen to the other kids if they are in the same situation the next time? But this was not the time to speculate? I needed facts.

"Did he tell you anything? Was there any identification on him?" I asked her tonelessly, hiding my emotions.

She seemed to sigh, as if guessing what went through my head. She was used to my probing questions in cases like this "All he told me was that he was from London and his name was Harry Potter. Also, he doesn't have any money and wanted me to leave in a government hospital. He was very polite about it too. He stiffened when I asked him how he got his injuries and I am sure he lied to me about having gotten the injuries in a fight. Other than that, nothing. There was no identification on him. His clothes were the ones you get in department stores everywhere. They were too torn to determine anything else."

"I see. Perhaps I should visit him as the benefactor of your clinic. A personal inspection for further grants" I suggested.

"I won't bother refusing you since you do as you see fit always. But, do it tomorrow and don't interrupt my work. I won't bring him out of sleep today" she told me sternly.

"Alright Leslie. Take a sample of his blood and skin for me" I told her and cut the call.

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

I contemplated the boy, Harry Potter as Alfred drove me to Leslie's clinic in Crime Alley. I had looked into many records, both public and secret government ones. I did not find a trace of anyone by that name. To make sure, I had hacked into the FBI network and checked there too. There were lots of people with the name Potter, a few in London too. But there was no record of a person named Harry Potter. The Potters from London all had perfect records and were normal people who did not stand out in any way. There was no record of any Potters missing or killed.

So the boy was lying or he really believed that he was Harry Potter. I had got an update from Leslie today morning on his condition. He seemed to be recovering unusually fast. Leslie told me that he had consumed quite a lot of food this morning. I suppose it was possible that he had been starving for a few days now, considering his injuries.

We arrived at the clinic. Alfred ushered me out and followed behind me. He too had expressed the wish to see the boy. I put on my benevolent, foppish smile on my face and mentally schooled to play the role of a spoilt playboy.

Leslie herself received us at the door. "Come in Bruce. There are not many patients today" she told him. It was a rather small clinic. I had offered to build her a hospital or get her a top position in the many hospitals I owned but she had always refused. I did donate money regularly so that she could run a free clinic that catered to all kinds of people, be it poor beggars or thieves or poor, honest people. Her will was indomitable and I let her be. She had patched me up for too many times than I care to remember.

She turned to Alfred and addressed him affectionately "Hello Alfred. It is good to see you out of the manor."

He replied with a small smile and replied politely "It is a pleasure to see you Dr. Thompkins." I find it fun to watch their byplay. I had recently found out that they were seeing each other and I couldn't be happier, though I was a bit peeved that I did not find out sooner. She was always informal and refused to play the society game while Alfred was always polite and adhered to society protocols everywhere. But I was glad that during these visits, Alfred was able to get some time away from the constant chores he seemed to be doing all the time.

Leslie led us through the clinic to a room near her office that she kept for long term patients, long term meaning overnight patients. Some of the patients recognized me and I smiled at them, wishing them a speedy recovery. Some grumbled while others who knew I gave grants to the clinic smiled back at me.

I walked inside the room to find only the boy there. He was staring at me intently as though he was staring right at my soul. The piercing emerald green eyes showed a sense of recognition and then were calm again.

I reached out a hand to him with my lazy smile still on "Hello, I am Bruce Wayne."

**OoO**

_Harry POV_

I found it refreshing to have a nice whole breakfast again. It had been more than two weeks since I last had anything to eat. Two weeks of constant battle for my life, against both once known friends and long time enemies. The last action still plagued me. I felt guilty that I did not kill Voldemort earlier but all the betrayals and lack of training and information had set me back all the time. I could blame others but there was no one left alive to blame. I had destroyed Earth.

And yet, I was alive and in the United States. I had given some thought about it but I made no conclusions. It could not be time travel since the date I saw on the paper showed the year as 2002. To pass time, I had read the paper which was named _Gotham Gazette_. I was surprised to find that this Gotham City was supposed to be one of the biggest in the country. I had never heard of it before. There were several reports of meta humans, the term for special humans with different abilities. There was an article about someone called Superman from Metropolis. I also found interesting articles on the Batman I had met. Some articles said he was an urban legend, a myth. Other articles gave accurate accounts of him stopping thefts or assault or rapes in the city. The police were quoted to be wary of the vigilante but there were quite a few ringing endorsements from the saved victims.

I thought about him. What could drive a man to risk his life every night to save the lives of strangers? What motives did he have to watch over and protect the city when most of the people despised him or did not believe in him? I also wondered who the man actually was. He was masked and had hid his identity. I suppose I could understand a little of what he did and why he did it. I had after all fought against Voldemort even though the Ministry of Magic slandered my name and all my friends betrayed me. For me, it was a case of revenge. I wanted to avenge the death of my parents and Sirius and my loss of childhood. I wondered what drove Batman.

There was some excited chattering in the outer room from other patients. I extended my Ki once again to see if there was any danger. To my shock, I recognized the strong Ki of Batman. So that was what the chattering was about. But from what he had read in the paper, Batman didn't really visit clinics like this, unless he was looking for me.

I turned to the door and waited for the Batman to come, having sensed his Ki drawing closer.

I was utterly bewildered to see a very handsome, black haired man entering the room. I peered at him to see his exact features. Yes, the powerful body and the line of the chin was the same. His eyes, which were covered by white as Batman, were a black as night. It all fit. But what didn't fit was the carefree smile on his face. The Batman had not seemed the sort of a person to smile very often.

Then it clicked in my head! It was his secret identity. I am sure I would have kept my identity a secret if it were possible to spare my friends and family from retributions. This man was brilliant. A false awkward gait and a cheerful persona made it impossible for anyone to associate him with Batman. Of course, it meant nothing to a person like me who could sense Ki.

He shook my hand and introduced himself as Bruce Wayne.

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

I remained stoic during the initial scrutiny and the boy's face melted into a grin. He gripped my hand a little harder than necessary and introduced himself "Harry Potter Mr. Wayne."

I retracted my hand and shook it as if in pain "Ow! Quite a grip you have there Mr. Potter."

"Sorry, I just wanted to meet the benefactor who provided me the treatment. Dr. Thompkins told me that you were visiting today. Thank you for your generosity Mr. Wayne" he said politely with a smile.

I still had a fake smile on my face "It is quite alright. Leslie is a very close family friend. By the way, she must have told you about Alfred, my butler, who wanted to meet someone from his own country."

Alfred shook the boy's hand "It is refreshing to hear an English accent Master Harry. If I may ask, where in England are you from?"

The boy replied politely "I am from London and please Mr. Alfred, don't call me Master Harry. It makes me feel something I am not." There was a sincere discomfort as he said that. I filed it away to investigate its cause. Was it because he was a slave to someone before and he had escaped now?

Alfred too had read the discomfort. "I apologize Mr. Potter. I shall endeavor to remember that in the future. And please call me Alfred."

"Thank you Alfred and call me Harry. I am far too young to be referred to as Mr. Potter" he replied gratefully.

I took up the chance to probe him for answers again. "Well, Harry, I can call you Harry right," I didn't wait for a reply before continuing "I am sorry you were hurt so much. Leslie tells me that it was a miracle you are recovering so soon. It must have been quite an incident. How were you injured Harry? I assure you, I will see to it that your attackers are put behind bars."

But, out of the blue, the boy shocked me by saying "You didn't need to take care of the third one yesterday morning Mr. Wayne. I could have handled him."

I put on a confused look and told him "I don't what you are talking about Harry. Are you really alright? You are not having some delusions have you?" I tried to joke but inwardly I was really surprised at the ease with which he recognized me as Batman. I was not this disturbed in a long, long time. Not even Superman found out my identity this soon.

The boy grinned "Oh, come off it Mr. Wayne. You can't fool me. You have the same build, the same chin and for the record, I admire your efforts. You do not have to worry about me revealing anything to anyone. I have faced my share of troubles and I have no wish to give more trouble to such a worthy, noble man as you."

I could see the shock and resignation in Leslie's and Alfred's eyes. It was admirable that they did not convey such a thing through their bodies at all. I now was in a bind. The boy was probably a meta human. He seemed more sure than simple physical analysis should have showed. I had yet to determine if he was a threat or a victim. I laughed sheepishly and tried to diffuse his suspicions though I knew it was futile "Harry, I heard that the Batman saved you. You don't have to compare me to him because I simply paid for your medicine."

The boy continued grinning "You know what I am talking about. If Alfred can close the door and you trust Dr. Thompkins, I will tell you why I am so convinced. Frankly, I am so new to this normal world and I could use some guidance."

The word 'normal' struck me as odd, indicating that he was from some different species, race or community. I thought quickly about the ramifications of admitting my identity as Batman but the decision was taken out of my hands by Alfred, who closed the door.

I dropped my foppish attitude and glared at Alfred questioningly. He told me calmly "I believe that you should hear this young man Master Bruce. Perhaps it would be beneficial to you too."

I sat down on a chair and stared hard at the boy. He met my gaze unflinchingly, like yesterday morning. "How did you know?" I demanded of him.

The boy also got serious "Your Ki. Ki is…"

"…the name given to the energy all living beings are believed to have by the Japanese" I interrupted "I know, go on."

"Good. Then you can understand what I can say more clearly. All humans have Ki but most of them have such a small amount that it is almost impossible to distinguish between the Ki signatures. But there are few who have strong Ki, especially those who practice martial arts, like you and me. Their signatures are prominent and it is very easy for a person like me to sense the Ki signature" he explained.

"You can sense Ki?" I asked him brusquely as I had never heard of anyone having such an ability.

"Of course. If a person is trained sufficiently and gains enough power, he can easily sense the Ki of others. I am sure, by the amount of Ki you have, that you should already be capable of such a feat, at least to some extent. Do you know when a person enters a room in which you are in? Or in the case of Alfred, you recognize him if he comes within a certain distance of you? You should have become familiar with Alfred's Ki, small as it is, if he has stayed with you for a few years. You subconsciously spread your Ki and any interference will reflect back to you" he told me politely.

My curiosity was roused. Of all the martial arts masters he had studied under, none of them had the ability this boy, Harry had. Since he seemed to be in a mood to explain, I tried to gather as much information as possible. I could get an opportunity to enquire about his past too. "What else is possible in the same vein?"

"You mean Ki manipulation. Yes it is possible. You should have observed that you look a lot younger than your actual age. That is one of the benefits. Your wounds also heal quicker and if you know meditation, you require less sleep than others. You are stronger, faster and more agile. Your mind is far keener than your peers. A higher reserve of Ki means that you have more energy flowing to your brain. You can learn anything, physical or mental quicker. It does not mean that you owe your intelligence to your martial arts training; it just means your mind is more active and alert. You also have a larger appetite than normal humans. By normal, I mean untrained people. Not everyone has the potential to manipulate Ki or become more powerful with training. It is hard work and only through physical exertion can it be achieved. The main factor of Ki manipulation is the ability to fire blasts of Ki. If you strong enough, you can even destroy a Star. By conscious effort, you can even fly using your Ki" he told us, seemingly happy and yet sad. There was distinct note of excitement when he mentioned flying.

I was naturally skeptical about all this. If great masters of martial arts did not know about all this, how could a mere teenager know? Was he really a teenager? He did mention about Ki making him look younger. Could it be true? I do know that aliens exist and meta humans have various capabilities. Is this explanation too much of a stretch in believability? No. But the potential was immense. The power was also worrying, ability to destroy a Star? Not even Clark had that much power, or for that matter the Green Lantern. I need to learn more about him and his weaknesses. I have to come up with something to neutralize him should he go out of control.

"How do you know all this?" I asked "I have traveled the world to learn martial arts from various masters and none of them mentioned anything about Ki manipulation. How do I know you are not lying?"

In answer, the boy simply rose in the air without any struggle. He then pointed his finger to an unused chair and a pale blue light burst out and destroyed the chair. Then he gracefully dropped back to the bed. Leslie immediately hurried out of the room to calm the other patients and closed the door.

"Is that satisfactory? If you think that I am a meta human, I assure you that I am not. I had five teachers who were all between 500 and 800 years old who could all manipulate and sense Ki. They trained me to do the same. Look, I know this is somewhat of a bombshell. If you want to hear about my past, I will tell you. I know you could not have heard of me but I too was a deemed a savior. I want to help you alright? I don't know the reason why you do what you do willingly but I can help you become better than you already are. I admit I do need help. I am not used to so much technology and I do not have money or a place to stay. I am not trying to use you. I can work for you or improve your armor and tools if you are worried that I am after your money. I really do want to help you Mr. Wayne" he said sincerely.

This was quite a rocker. I had not expected such a thing to occur today. Here was an offer that would definitely change the world. If I accepted it and the offer was genuine, I could have more help to bring justice to Gotham. On the other hand, if the offer was a sham and I refuse him, he might be used by someone else for nefarious purposes. I liked to cover all possibilities before I ventured into anything and in this case, I did not have enough information to make a decision. No matter how tempting the offer was, I simply couldn't agree to something like this without knowing all the facts. If I do agree, Harry was not asking much, just a little help monetarily and educationally. I did that to many orphans in the city, Harry would just be one more.

"Until I hear your complete story, I cannot agree. But no matter I accept it or not, I will help you" I told him stoically.

"Okay Mr. Wayne, I can live with that" he agreed. "When do you want to hear my story? It is pretty long since I have to explain a lot of things to you."

After a short period of silence, Alfred spoke to me "Perhaps we could take Harry to the manor Master Bruce. I am sure Dr. Thompkins will release him to my care provided she checks up on him once a week."

I gave a curt nod thinking it was for the best. I could have an eye on him all the time and monitor his actions.

Harry interrupted "Alfred, how long do I have to have all these braces on?"

Alfred smiled and said "It will be weeks before you will be fully healed again Harry. The bones take weeks to set and mend. But if you are anything like Master Bruce, I suspect you will be walking tomorrow."

"You got that right Alfred. Is it alright if I stay at your manor Mr. Wayne?" Harry asked me politely. I could see in his eyes what I saw in Dick's eyes when I brought him in. There was same desperateness and loneliness in them. How could I say no? Whatever I may project to other people, I do not want anyone else to experience the sense of all consuming loss I had faced when my parents were murdered.

Now I realized he was just a kid. A trained warrior who had fought yes, but he was just a sad, lonely kid. I smiled genuinely for the first time in his presence "Yes Harry, you can."

I wondered to myself why I trusted him so soon. By principle, I don't trust people except Alfred, Leslie, Dick, Barbara and Tim. They were all family. How could he, within two days of entering my life mean the same? Was there some external force manipulating me to help him? Was Harry himself somehow affecting my mind? He had even for Alfred to break from his formality. Had he affected Alfred too? I have my doubts and I will keep them in mind but I will not turn him down for now.

He spoke to Alfred "Do you have any flower bearing plants? I can show you a new, faster way to heal with the help of Ki."

"We have several at the manor Harry. I am sure I can find some that you can use. I think that you can come to the manor with us now along with Dr. Thompkins so you can show us your way to heal at the manor itself" Alfred told him politely.

I can't say I wasn't curious about the healing method using Ki. If Ki energy can be used to destroy Stars, can it heal? It was such a contrast. It could also help me with my bruises and wounds that I had to cover up while being Bruce Wayne. It had been a long standing problem with me and I could only give so many excuses before they got old. Every day, in the office, I had to show myself as a self indulgent playboy and it would be difficult to do so with major injuries on my person weekly.

It took two hours to shift Harry to the manor. Leslie had slipped me blood and tissue samples I had asked for when they were traveling. Leslie, as a doctor was very curious about the new method of faster healing. She was not as surprised as I expected on hearing that Harry was going to stay at the manor. When I asked her why, she told me "You wish to guide people with potential to your path Bruce. I don't like it but Dick and Tim have proven to be exceptional at their nocturnal activities. I guessed this would happen when Harry explained about Ki. I know you Bruce. You will obtain any and all advantages to better protect Gotham."

Now, we were all in one of the unused guest rooms. Alfred had brought the requested plant samplings with flowers. Harry was propped up on the bed. "Alfred, could you get me something to grind the plants in and some lukewarm water?" he asked politely.

Alfred, in his ever polite tone replied "I shall get them momentarily Harry."

Alfred left and we were all quiet thinking of what might be revealed. I am not a big fan of magic and this rapid kind of healing seemed like magic to me. I dislike the lack of control magic presents. I have seen and read reports of magical accidents that have devastated people and homes. Simply put magic is unpredictable and dangerous.

I don't know from where Alfred dug up the mortal and pestle he brought. He gave it to Harry who put it in between his legs along with the plant samplings.

Harry started to explain "I am not that much inclined about education or teaching but I will try to explain." He plucked out some of the leaves and flowers and placed them in the mortar. He poured a few drops of water and started to grind it using the pestle. "Before I start, I want to tell you that many of the things I tell you now will be very different from what you expect but once I tell you my history you will understand. But for now, please bear with me. I want to get my injuries to start healing first and if you are all free, I will explain my past then."

"Okay, healing. I have learnt to heal using Runes. Runes are symbols of power and can be used in innumerable ways. In connection to healing, I can trace a few Runes using Ki and use them to heal my wounds without the use of the leaf and flower extract. But that would require much more Ki. So, this leaf and flower mixture I am preparing will aid the healing to a large extent. Plants are natural healing agents and flowers are added to provide stability to the Rune I am going to use. This way, the natural properties of the plant with augment the healing and will need much less energy while activating the Rune. It is important that while drawing the Rune, the energy used must be constant. Also, the drawing of the Rune must not be stopped until it is complete. If there is variation on one part of the Rune or the Rune is incomplete, the energy will either fade of collapse violently. Then I can activate the Rune by pushing Ki into it to start healing. Even where I come from, Rune usage is exceptionally rare."

We were all listening intently to the explanation. I was trying to think of ways to duplicate the process if this succeeded.

He had finished grinding and there was a thick paste of green in the mortar. He applied the stuff on his left leg where there was a large cut and explained "Usually, in older times, herbal healing consisted of using plant extracts and applying them on wounds. I am doing almost the same thing but instead of preparing a real healing mixture with specific plant extracts, I have simply prepared a base paste that will not actually heal anything. This paste is best prepared fresh just before using it. Now I will draw the Rune on the paste while channeling Ki at a constant rate through my finger."

His finger started to glow a pale blue. He drew a symbol consisting of an inverted small cap 'a' with an 'e' inside it. The symbol did not fade, it was written in a slightly glowing blue. Then, he pointed his finger to the centre of the symbol and a pale blue light pulsed from his finger. It seemed to seep into the skin along with paste in the shape of the symbol… Rune. The rest of the paste was still on his leg which he wiped away using the cloth Alfred provided.

I saw the large cut on his leg start to close from one end. It was slow but was much faster then any normal healing procedure. I contemplated the ramifications of this. It meant that Harry was telling the truth about most things. But what if he was trying to gain our support and trust by showing us something like this? So far, his claims were consistent with his little background he had revealed.

Leslie asked him in professional curiosity "But what about internal injuries – broken bones, organ damage?"

Harry grinned and it made him look more innocent and spoke warmly "I can do it in two ways. If I know exactly what is wrong, I can use specific Runes for that. For example, if my bone is broken, I can attach the healing Rune to the Rune indicating Bone in the area where the bone is broken. This will take less Ki but even if there are torn muscles or something around the bone, it will not be healed. On the other hand, I can use the same general healing Rune and put a lot of energy into it. This will heal the bone and all the surrounding damage too. Same is the case for organs. Believe it or not, I have been injured more times than I can remember since I started training in martial arts. I healed all of them when I was learning Runes."

I hoped there would be more people like him who could help heal the wounded. If there were, he could even gain information regarding Harry. So I asked "Are there more people from where you come from who can use Runes to heal?"

He shook his head and replied "No. My… girlfriend and I created this kind of healing." The hitch in his voice before speaking girlfriend meant something tragic had occurred to her. I saw despair and painful loss in his eyes. But I also observed that he didn't really answer my question completely.

Alfred intervened, knowingly interrupting my rather harsh information gathering "May I help you with applying this paste on your person Harry?" He was probably intent on providing all the help to a guest as a host should. I am sure he also recognized the pain in Harry's eyes that he had seen in my eyes in my childhood.

Harry smiled tumultuously "Yes please. These ribs are killing me."

Alfred applied the paste generously on Harry's now exposed chest. I could see the rippling six pack and well defined chest. Harry groaned when Alfred accidentally poked a broken rib. Having experienced broken ribs many a time, I could sympathize.

Harry then grit his teeth and drew a large healing Rune to cover the whole area of the chest where the paste was applied. This time, his finger was glowing a lot brighter than the previous time while pushing Ki into the drawn Rune. He was using much more Ki compared to last time. Again, the Rune sunk into his skin along with the paste underneath it, leaving smeared paste with a hole in the shape of the Rune.

He then requested Alfred "Could you put a little of the paste on my temples? I have a steadily increasing headache."

"Of course Harry" Alfred said and did what was asked of him. This time, he was gentler.

Harry drew a different Rune with little Ki on his temples. He closed his eyes and answered the unasked question "This Rune is a pain reliever. It clears headache and also heals the concussion I seem to have acquired sometime. The downside is that since it is working on my mind, I have to be awake."

"So, why don't you tell your past if it takes more time?" Leslie asked. She seemed fascinated with him and I couldn't blame her. If it weren't for the years of conditioning to control my emotions and reactions, I would have flown off the handle a long time ago. Instead, I tried to rationalize this new kind of healing. It seemed plausible. I know that Clark is known to have instant healing. The instances have been only two rare ones. That might be because he has so much energy due to the yellow sun that healing is instantaneous. I wonder if Harry can sense other kinds of energies too, like Clark's. I will have to ask him later. If I start learning manipulating Ki from Harry, I will need to ask if he can detect other energies. It would help a lot to keep the likes of Clark away from Gotham. I respected the work he did as Superman but his kind of help in Gotham meant that his kind of criminals would show up. Gotham didn't need that. There were enough criminals in Gotham already. Even if Clark and I have worked together many times, I really don't want him in my city.

"Sure" Harry agreed. "Just let me set up Runes to heal all my injuries. It will take a few hours to heal this damage, probably a day more. I will need quite a few hours to explain everything to you."

I looked at Alfred who was staring at me and said "Alfred."

"Understood Master Bruce. I shall cancel all your appointments for the rest of the day. I am sure Mr. Fox can handle the meetings in your stead" he replied, understanding my wishes. He had been with me for so long that he is able to anticipate my requests without me actually making them. Even if I don't admit it to anyone, Alfred is the person who understands me the most, sometimes even better than myself.

He had Alfred apply the paste all over his body wherever there were wounds. It was almost his whole body. Then he applied the healing Rune and activated it. The rest of the paste was wiped away by Alfred. The only place he couldn't reach was a portion of his back. Thankfully for him, there were just some shallow cuts and bruises in that area, nothing deep. Leslie and I watched them. Seeing him draw large Runes and small Runes in different places, Leslie asked him "Why are you varying the size of the Runes?"

"I have to include the whole area I want to heal in the boundaries of the Rune. This is also another factor for the amount of Ki I have use while activating the Rune along with the severity of the wound. I can draw all Runes with the same energy but while activating them, I have to vary the Ki I push into it according to the need. Since I can't really predict how much healing is required, I usually end up repeating the healing in some instances. Sometimes, I use too much Ki but there are no side effects since you can't heal something that has already been healed. It is no danger really. It is nothing chemical which can cause adverse effects, it is basically just energy, just Ki" he answered.

Alfred returned and took his seat calmly. We waited in silence for a few more minutes as Harry prepared himself to talk.

Without any of us prompting him, Harry began his tale "What I am about to tell you might seem impossible but I swear everything is true. I was very shocked when I faced Batman that night. That is because, from where I come from, Earth does not exist. I realized sometime later that I am from an alternate dimension."

This was shocking even to me. I tried hard to keep my face placid. Leslie and Alfred were bewildered but Alfred's nature asserted itself in an instant. I am glad that Harry allowed us the silence to grasp the bombshell he had dropped on us. For some time, I had pondered about such a possibility. I had wondered what would have happened to me if my parents had not died that night. Would I still become Batman? I started looking into theories concerning alternate dimensions. I had read quite a few papers on that from all around the world. All of them indicated that it was entirely possible. There is no law of physics that says such a thing is not possible. I am aware that even now, one of the projects of STAR labs is to ascertain if multiple dimensions are possible.

"My word! Is that even possible?" Alfred exclaimed while he regained his wits.

"Oh yes! I can tell you for a fact that on my Earth, Gotham city did not exist and nor did Batman or any meta humans like the paper indicated" he stated plainly.

I suppose it was possible. An alternate dimension may be completely different, meaning humans may not even be the dominant species on the planet. There were a lot of things to consider and I was not sure if this was a fabrication or the real thing since I couldn't verify any of his claims regarding the alternate dimension. To his credit, he didn't really force the idea upon us other than stating the difference. But there was also the contradiction. He had just admitted that Earth does not exist where he came from but then he referred to something as 'my Earth'. I decided to hear his story and then ask him about it.

He grinned but the emotion did not reach his eyes "This is the least of surprises you will hear about. I will tell you more about the Earth I come from so that you can understand parts of my past. I know I told you there was no Earth but it will become clear after my explanation. There were two different worlds, as in societies on my Earth – the normal world and the magical world. Ah, I see some of you have experienced magic here too. I don't know what magic means here but in my world, there were thousands of magical people. We had schools to teach us magic and our own governments. Only the leaders of countries, like the Prime minister, President or the Queen of the normal society knew about the magical world. There were a lot of different species of magical creatures and breeds of plants and trees. Like a muggle, sorry normal myth, we used broomsticks to fly and used a wand for magic. Muggle was the term for normal people. We used trained owls to deliver our post. Males were called wizards and females were called witches. We had several branches of magic like Transfiguration, changing one object into another, Charms, changing the properties of any object, Defensive and Offensive magic, shield, curses and hexes, basically spells. There were also non wand magics like Potions, something like the mythical Alchemy, Arithmancy, equations of spells and magical properties, History, Ancient Runes, only thought as a language not as a direct application of magic like I use. There are many others but they were offshoot of these fields."

There were enough statements in that small explanation that would get Harry to Arkham Asylum. I had encountered and heard of only a handful of people capable of doing magic. They liked to refer themselves as Mystics rather than magicians. From what I could piece together of their pasts, they studied the art as they called it.

"As in any society, there was corruption and segregation. But in the wizarding society, it was much more rampant. Magical people born from normal people were considered inferior. Lang standing wizarding families considered themselves pureblood wizards and they had most of the power in our society. Rules favored them and they made the rules. Some of them were not satisfied with the way things were and often took to killing and torturing normal people and magical people born of normal people who called muggleborns. A person born from a pureblood parent and a normal one was called a half-blood. They were also targeted. So, every few generations, there was a dark wizard who had ideas to rule the magical world or exterminate those not of pureblood descent. By dark, I meant a terrorist wizard."

I forcibly stopped myself from going on tangents of analysis and hypothesis. What he was telling was more important than that.

"I was born on July 31, 1980. At that time, there was a war going on in the wizarding world. A dark wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle who called himself Lord Voldemort, (yes I know it's a silly anagram) rose to power and started killing normal people and muggleborn magical people. The ministry was powerless since some of their top officials supported him. The headmaster of the premier magical school in England led a group to fight against Voldemort. The school was ironically called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster's name was Albus Dumbledore" I could detect the venom in his tone when he spat that name.

Harry took a deep breath and continued while we all paid attention "He was over a hundred years old at that time and he had defeated the previous dark lord by the name of Grindlewald in 1945. So he was considered the most powerful wizard of the time and had the favor and reverence of the public. He led a vigilante group called the Order of the Phoenix. Yes phoenixes exist and he was bonded to one called Fawkes. My father's family was a very well respected pureblood family. They did not support Voldemort's ideas and hence joined the resistance. My grandparents had been killed by Voldemort when my father was still in school. My father, James Potter, after finishing his schooling also joined the Order of the Phoenix with my mother, Lily Evans Potter. They were both considered prodigies in their respective strengths. They did manage to fight off Voldemort himself, who was a ridiculously powerful wizard, three times on their own."

Harry's voice now went flat. There was no emotion. "A spy was suspected to be leaking the information to the other side in the Order of the Phoenix from 1978 onwards. A lot of good people were killed who were members of the said Order. Sometime in 1979, Albus Dumbledore heard a prophecy predicting the downfall of Voldemort while interviewing a fraud for the post of Divination professor for the school. The problem was that a death eater, the name given to followers of Voldemort, heard part of the prophecy and told Voldemort. The prophecy went like this:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the had of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.._

The death eater had heard only the first part. At that time, there were only two sets of parents who had defied Voldemort three times and were young. They were my parents, the Potters and their friends, the Longbottoms. Upon the advice of Dumbledore, my parents went into hiding. They used an ancient charm used to hide our presence, called the Fidelus charm. It concealed our secret, out location in another person called the secret keeper. Only the secret keeper could reveal the secret to others and that too willingly only. Even if they were forced or under compulsion, they couldn't do it. The thing was they told the world that they had chosen Sirius Black, my father's best friend and my godfather as the secret keeper. But in reality, they had chosen Peter Pettigrew, another friend of my father's from school who was really weak in magic and mind. It turned out that Peter Pettigrew was the spy and he led Voldemort to our house on Halloween 1981. He killed my father and my mother, who sacrificed herself for me. He then tried to kill me but somehow, I survived the curse and it was rebounded to Voldemort. He was reduced to a spirit and lost most of his power."

He stopped for a second to gain control again. Losing his parents at one, it was hard for him to tell us about it. I was not the one to talk about our similar losses.

"You have to understand that the curse he was fond of using was called the Killing curse, Avada Kedavra. It was unblockable by any shield and it killed the victim instantly. But I survived. The magical people in their stupidity, called me as hero, the Boy-Who-Lived. Just like Voldemort who was so feared that they called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. It is really silly but the society was archaic. It was speculated that my mother had performed some charm on me that when she sacrificed herself for me, it created a powerful protection. It was never proven but it was believable since she was a Master at Charms and had access to old family libraries like the Potters and the Blacks."

"Sirius Black, my godfather came from a family of dark wizard who usually supported the pureblood supremacy. While hunting for the real secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, he was framed by Pettigrew for killing 12 normal people. There was also the charge of betraying my parents. The corrupt ministry officials put him in prison without a trial. The prison was called Azkaban prison which was guarded by foul creatures called Dementors. They fed of happy emotions and had the power to suck out a person's soul when they kissed the victim. It was hell on earth. Another close friend of my father, Remus Lupin was a werewolf. So, I was given to his care as was written in my parents' will."

His shudder at the mention of Azkaban and Dementors told me that he had faced them both and found them disturbing. Hearing the powers of Dementors, I would have to agree.

"Dumbledore, in his profound intelligence, deemed that I should live with my mother's sister. He claimed that it would strengthen the protection on me due to the blood protection I had supposedly gotten from my mother. Later, I found out that there was no such thing. Unfortunately for me, they hated anything to do with magic. I had a horrible childhood and no magical people were allowed to see or visit me or send me post." His voice was perfectly blank, like mine is when talking of something distasteful but I could guess that he was abused in his childhood. The trauma must have been major. He didn't explain anything but he didn't have to. I had to remember to look into the issue if I decided that he was trustworthy.

"I received my invitation to Hogwarts when I was 11 years old. Hogwarts teaches students for 7 years from the age 11 to 18. I didn't know about the magical world then. I was told that my parents had died in a car crash by my aunt and uncle. They tried to stop me from going but eventually, I ended up in Hogwarts. It will take too long to really explain everything that happened every year at Hogwarts, so I will tell in jist."

"First year, the philosopher's stone was stored at Hogwarts. It had the ability to turn any metal into gold and it could be used to produce an elixir that resulted in immortality. Voldemort had possessed the Defense teacher named Quirell and tried to get the stone. Bottom line is, at the end of the year, me and best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger ended up stopping him and I had to kill the host Quirell. A few years later, I learnt that I shared a connection with Voldemort and my Ki mixed with magic and hurt him."

"Second year, a dairy was given to Ronald, Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley by one of the top death eaters, Lucius Malfoy. The dairy actually contained the imprint of the spirit of Voldemort. It possessed her and forced her to release the mythical beast of the Chamber of Secrets. The Chamber of Secrets was supposedly built by one of the founder's of the school named Salazar Slytherin who was a dark wizard. He had the ability to speak to snakes and it was called Parseltongue. His descendents had the same ability. Voldemort was his descendent. I got the same ability because of the failed spell he cast on me when I was one year old. I was shunned by the school but I ended up killing a 50 foot snake called a Basilisk which could kill by the look of its eyes. I saved Ginny Weasley from death then."

"Third year was no less exciting. After 12 years in prison, my godfather escaped. He was an Animagus, which is a person who can change into an animal. He was a large dog. Unknown to us, the traitor Pettigrew was disguised as the pet rat of my friend Ron. Pettigrew was also an Animagus. I found out that my father was also one, a stag. The three of them had become Animaguses to help their friend Remus Lupin who was a werewolf. Anyway, at the end of the year, I had to use a time turner, a device used to travel back in time, to save from godfather, Sirius Black from death. Throughout the year, Dementors had been placed as guards to the school and they had orders to suck out his soul. The minister and others refused to believe us when we told them that Sirius was innocent."

"Fourth year was harder than the previous three. There was a tournament called Tri-Wizard tournament held at Hogwarts. It was a contest between three premier schools. Each school would have a champion chosen by magic. The tasks each champion had to perform were dangerous. But, instead of three, four champions were chosen, me being one of them. I faced a dragon on one of the tasks and had to rescue my friend from merpeople. At the end of the third task, me and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory were kidnapped. The actual cup, which we had to obtain in a maze was turned into a portkey, a device which instantaneously transports people from one place to another. We arrived in a graveyard where Cedric was killed in front of my eyes by Pettigrew. Then Pettigrew perform a necromantic ritual to resurrect Voldemort who possessed a human baby then. I dueled Voldemort in the graveyard in front of his death eater generals and managed to escape with Cedric's body. It turned out that our Defense teacher for the year was a death eater who was impersonating the actual professor. He was the one who entered my name for the tournament and had charmed the cup as the portkey. The Minister of Magic was Cornelius Fudge and he was a buffoon. He had the false Defense teacher, Crouch kissed by a Dementor before even taking his statement."

"The minister did not believe me but Dumbledore did. He revived the Order of the Phoenix. The minister slandered me and Dumbledore through the next year since he controlled the press. I was a delusional child desperately seeking for attention that year, according to the press. I was framed and put on trial for defending me and my cousin but Dumbledore got me cleared. I had a difficult year at school under a ministry official called Delores Umbridge who controlled school, as the Defense professor and later as Headmistress. At the end of the year, I and five of my friends made a trip to the ministry. I learnt that I had a link to Voldemort and he was using it to send me false visions of my godfather being tortured in the Department of Mysteries in the ministry. I was not trained properly to defend my mind since the assigned professor held a grudge against me and my father. So, I believed the false visions to be real and I went to the ministry to rescue my godfather."

"It turned out to be trap setup by Voldemort. The Department of Mysteries recorded the prophecies and he wanted to hear the one about us. Only one of us could access the prophecy and so he had laid the trap for me to get the prophecy for him. We were ambushed but the Order of the Phoenix came to our rescue. My godfather, Sirius was killed by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore drove away Voldemort when he personally came to get the prophecy. Later, in his office, Dumbledore revealed the prophecy to me. I raged at him and destroyed most of his office. He had not given me any extra training and he expected me to fight Voldemort."

"In the summer following my fifth year, I learnt a great many things and faced even worse things. I learnt that my best friends were not really my friends at all. They were spying on me for Dumbledore. Dumbledore was using me as a means to destroy Voldemort and had manipulated me all my life. Before I could confront them, I was kidnapped by Voldemort. I was a month away from my 16th birthday."

"In captivity, Voldemort revealed to me the true nature of the link between us and what had really happened the night he killed my parents. My mother's charm had rebounded the curse but had transferred all his magical power to me. He told me that I was born a Squib, a normal person born from magical parents. Only his powers gave me magic. In the first day, he sucked the magic out of me making him doubly powerful. He was already powerful and after absorbing the magic in me through the link, he was inhumanely powerful magically. I had lost all the magic in me and the abilities that came with it, like Parseltongue."

"I was tortured day and night for three months. Everyday, I was taken to the brink of death and healed back to life. Voldemort wanted to play with me along with his death eaters. By accident, they discovered that I was immune to the Killing curse but it hurt me like hell. More so than the torture curse, Cruciatus. There were no attempts made to rescue me by the Light side led by Dumbledore. Even their supposed spy death eater, Severus Snape took great delight in torturing me. He had a grudge on my father and he took it out on me in spades. Nearing my three months in captivity, I was bitten by several werewolves to agonize me further during the next full moon. But, I was busted out by Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of death eater general, Lucius Malfoy. She had been forced to serve and didn't want to live such a life any longer."

"We were chased for several days and were finally cornered in London. It was the full moon that night. On the onset of the full moon, I had miraculously grown a tail. I transformed into a massive 50 foot dire wolf. I had no control or recollection of the event. All I felt was immense rage. Narcissa told me what happened later. She told me I destroyed half of London using Ki blasts shooting out of my mouth, though she didn't know what it was then. I was stopped by my 5 teachers. By a stroke of luck, one of them cut off the tail and I transformed back into human form, utterly exhausted and unconscious. Until the very end, we never could make out what had really happened or what was the cause of it."

"They took me and Narcissa to Japan. After I recovered, they told me all about Ki and mentioned that the huge amounts of Ki I used as the dire wolf was how they detected me. They offered to train me since they detected a huge amount of Ki in me even in my human form. Narcissa didn't have the necessary Ki level to train. Two of my teachers were from Japan, two from China and one from India. They later told me when I asked that I had no magic inside me at all. I was not even a Squib who had a little magic inside them. I was a completely normal human with abnormally high Ki level."

"I had never studied martial arts until then. Sensei Roshi was my primary teacher in my first year. He taught me the basics and his own style. To everyone's surprise I learnt amazingly quickly. During training, we found out that I got a major increase in my power level if I was injured severely and then recovered. Sensei Roshi guessed that it was the reason I was so powerful. For three months, Voldemort and his death eaters had daily taken me to the brink of death and then back again. But I thought it might be due to the prophecy."

"Narcissa was a Rune mistress. She explained to me that anything and everything that could be done with any field of magic can be easily achieved by Runes. In modern times, Runes was only studied as a historical language and nothing else. But she told me that powerful mages in the times of ancient Egypt used Runes for every magic they did. Back then, there were no wands, potions or other modern magical fields. Everything was accomplished using Runes. She could use less powerful Runes but a large part of Runes were out of her power scope. One day, while practicing manipulating my Ki, I simply traced a Rune for trial and it formed properly. From then on, Narcissa trained me in Runes. I could do most of the Runes, even the most powerful ones. She also trained my teachers since they didn't know anything about Runes. They were able to perform up to mid level Runes but couldn't match me. I far outstripped them in terms of power within the year. But I had miniscule skill compared to them. And I had no control of my Ki."

"There are two ways of using Runes. If the user had enough mental focus, they can use a single Rune to achieve results. Or they had to link a set of Runes to achieve a single task. For example, take summoning a chair from across a room. In the first case, it can be done by drawing the Rune for summoning in the air, using mental focus to concentrate on only the chair and exclude everything else while directly pushing energy at the Rune. If there is not enough concentration, everything around you will be summoned. In the second case, a series of Runes can be used. A central summoning rune, a Rune to indicate chair, a Rune to indicate wood, a Rune to indicate the direction, Runes to link the other Runes and another Rune to activate the set which is connected to all the Runes. Then you have to push Ki to the activation Rune alone. But even in this case, if there were more than one chair in the vicinity, they will all be summoned."

"I had stopped fighting Voldemort for the first year. But as the second year of my training started, Voldemort got more audacious. He attacked major normal world's buildings. My teachers taught me to use Ki to fly that year. I flew to the attack sites and tried to stop Voldemort but I was largely unsuccessful. I had to also evade the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix. During the second year, I was also taught to control my Ki as I got even stronger. At the same time, I was taught to sense Ki around me. Narcissa continued to teach us Runes. I continued to learn everything, martial arts and Runes at an amazing rate."

"Third year of training started with me and Narcissa being lovers. I was taught Ki manipulation and how to form Ki blasts. Other teachers too taught me their mastered arts and their Ki attacks. I had not changed into my dire wolf form in any of the full moons after the London destruction. I learnt to use Ki to augment by physical capabilities. I was faster, stronger and more durable than ever. That year, I stopped many attacks and killed a lot of death eaters. Voldemort had successfully conquered Hogwarts and used it as his base of operation. The ministry was close to collapsing."

"Fourth year in training, I grew even more powerful as sparred with my teachers. I won occasionally and I was close to perfecting two of the forms of martial arts I was taught. It was also the year that Voldemort conquered the Ministry of Magic and put magical England into panic. The Queen, a normal, declared martial law and was forced to reveal the existence of magic to the world. For centuries, the magical world had been kept a secret. But after the revelation, there was a large outcry against magical people. Normals started hunting magical people and creatures. It was anarchy to the extreme."

"At the end of my fourth year of training, Narcissa was captured by Voldemort himself. I went to rescue her but was captured and forced to watch as they raped and tortured her before killing her brutally. They killed my lover and I was helpless. My despair turned to rage. A threshold broke within me. There was an explosion of Ki around me as my Ki soared to new heights. For lack of better explanation, I achieved a super level Ki power. I destroyed Hogwarts in my rage but Voldemort managed to escape."

"I was inconsolable for weeks. Then, I turned to training even more vigorously. The succeeding two years were hell for me, Voldemort, Dumbledore and Earth itself. My teachers explained that the super level was possible. They themselves had never managed to break the limit they had found. I practiced to achieve my super level again. I had to focus and build up my Ki while being angry or furious. I was told that my muscles increased a bit and were more toned. My pupils turned into a very light blue-green color. I had longer spiky golden hair, groomed upwards, defying gravity. A single fringe of hair fell over my eyes in that form. Even my eyebrows changed to golden color. The increase in my power was colossal. The exponential shift of power overwhelmed me. My Ki had changed color from a gentle blue to a blazing golden yellow."

"But there were disadvantages too. I felt far too aggressive in the super level form. And there was a significant loss of collateral power maintaining that form. If I pushed too far in power, my muscles became too large and constricted my speed. At first, it was very draining and I barely managed to hold the level for a few seconds. But I practiced. By the time six years had passed in my training, I managed to master my Super Level form. I could almost hold the super level of Ki indefinitely. There was very little collateral loss of Ki and my physical abilities were not hampered in the least by excessive muscles. Basically, I mastered it such that I was as comfortable in Super Level form as I was in my normal form. In other words, I gained another high power, normal form."

"The last two years of training found me killing every death eater on sight. They were no match for me and I was too driven by rage. But Voldemort had somehow gained even more magical power. He barely resembled a human being. He was more like bones covered by skin. Dumbledore and all his allies were killed at the end of my fifth year in training when I was 21 years old. Voldemort killed the Queen and conquered England in the next three months. He started to control other magical creatures to do his bidding, especially the Goblins, Acromantulas, Giants, Trolls and Dementors. He had used Inferi, animated corpses before but from them on, he used them in thousands after killing off the entire normal population of England. He had his inner circle of death eaters do dangerous rituals that transformed them into half undead beings of great power. There were 12 of them."

"Shortly before my 22nd birthday, Voldemort performed a huge magical ritual, being frustrated that other major magical countries had held off his advances. This ritual transcended his powers into godhood. I fought him then in my Super Level form and destroyed his body after 5 brutal days of continuous fighting. But he didn't die. He had done something far worse than simply gaining power in his latest ritual. He had become the Earth itself."

"His spirit imposed his will on every sentient life form. He controlled all the human, animals and birds on the planet. I tried to use my Ki sensing abilities to search for the centre of his spirit but it was all over the Earth, surrounding and suffocating it. Everything was drowned in his magic. I was the only one not affected. He sent everyone and everything to attack me. All five of my martial arts teachers attacked me first. I had to kill them. Then the dragons attacked. They were very difficult to kill. As were the Griffins. Then came the half undead death eater generals with their massive armies of undead. It was 15 days of continuous battle since I started to fight Voldemort by then. I was exerting my full power to killing individually, hoping that I could save the Earth itself. During all this time, the spirit of Voldemort was attacking me continuously by launching powerful blasts of pure destructive magic at me. But on the 15th day, I was overwhelmed by the combined attacks of dragons, griffins, a torrential storm called forth by Voldemort and a colossal direct blast of destructive chaos magic from the Earth's core. I dropped from my Super Level form into my natural form. It seemed that Voldemort had over exerted himself and I was able to kill off the dragons and griffins. Before other animals and birds could attack me, I flew out of the atmosphere and sadly destroyed Earth itself. My final attack reduced Earth to millions of pieces of lifeless rock. That is when I lost consciousness" he finished tonelessly.

If the story was true, I couldn't really blame him. In a rare event, I was able to empathize with him. It had not happened to me since Dick saw his parents murdered in front of him. I saw Leslie dabbing her eyes and Alfred being very stiff in his chair. I remained stoic as ever, digesting the story he had told. But still, I had to somehow verify the story he had told. I didn't know enough about alternate dimensions to try anything. So I had to look for other means. Though I detest magic to a great extent, I had to depend on it to get me the answers I needed. Maybe Zatanna could help. She did owe me a few favors. If she can't do it herself, she would be sure to point out to someone else who could and I had to device a method to get that person to do the task.

Destruction of Earth was something very hard to digest. But by then, no one was what they originally were. They were supposedly puppets of Voldemort.

I refused to think of this Voldemort character. Thankfully, there was no one on this Earth with that kind of power and insanity. The Joker was insane but he had a different kind of insanity. From what Harry told us, Voldemort was closer to some undead entity rather than a human. I hoped to never face someone like that but just in case that someone appeared, I had to think of some way to counter them. Harry could probably face such kind of threats but perfect opposition required backups.

I didn't show my emotions didn't mean that I didn't fell any. I just refused to acknowledge them as Batman. As Bruce Wayne, not the playboy but the real one, I was forced to acknowledge the strength of the man in front of me, mental, physical and emotional. I expected him to suffer a breakdown in the coming days. He had not any support throughout his life not counting the two years he had the lady, Narcissa as his lover. I am sure that Leslie and Alfred would definitely provide him with support to deal with such a violent and tragic history.

I had to face reality though. He needed guidance. If he became bitter and started lashing out, he had the power to destroy the whole Solar System. I had to ensure that he kept to the right path. He was far too dangerous to not keep an eye on. Clark might have more varying types of power but Harry had the most destructive power I had heard of. I had to also device a method to neutralize him. If he went rogue, there was currently nothing to stop him. I didn't really know how other things like bullets, lack of air, radiation or other such things affected him. Clark could stop him but other than him there was no one else. If he trained me and I became powerful like him along with Dick and Tim, together we could hope to contain him. I might have to get Dick from Bludhaven to join me along with Tim for the training. Tim's schooling could continue without any problems and Jack Drake was still paralyzed waist down to interfere.

It would help us all if we could gain an upper hand against the growing meta-human menace. Realistically, I knew not all of us could gain power like Harry had. We were not tortured to near death everyday or the subjects of a prophecy. It would be long and hard path.

The one thing that stood out throughout his past was that he killed. I do not advocate killing. Maybe circumstances made the choice impossible for him but here, in this world, he would find it very difficult to stop himself from killing criminals.

I stopped speculating since I had yet to discuss what all Harry was going to offer me.

I would leave the helping part for the time being to Alfred since Harry needed some careful handling now. I had more important things to consider. "What are you willing to do for me?"

Harry seemed to be startled. I guess he was lost in the painful memories. "Hmm… First, you have to learn to force a Ki blast out of your body. The first time is always the hardest since you don't really believe you can do it. During that time, I will teach you to utilize your Ki consciously to augment your physical powers. You might be doing it already but you don't realize it yet. Then, I can teach you to sense Ki. I would prefer to do it after I regained my full power. If you are confronted with a massive source of Ki, you subconsciously begin to recognize it. Then you can train to detect smaller and smaller presences of Ki. Eventually, you will learn to recognize any form of energy that is over a certain minimum limit. Then, you can learn or develop specific Ki attacks. If you are still interested after that, I can teach to use Ki to protect your mind from all outer mental influences. If there is time, you can learn Runes. All the time, you will have to push yourself to the extreme limits of your physical capabilities. The more you train using Ki, the more power you can gain."

It looked like he wanted to forget about his past. So he continued on, going into more details than was needed "In the mean time, I wanted to help you in other matters. I saw your costume and I think I can augment it. I don't know the tools that you use. Maybe I could use Runes to upgrade them. I can definitely add protection Runes to your body armor. I have to use animal fat for those Runes mixed with some gem or crystal. Runes are like that. For protection, you have to use something that has the job of protection in nature, like animal fat or skin. For a little more edge in your weapons, I can use powdered claws or teeth of animals which have the purpose of attack in nature among animals."

"Apart from all this, you will gain other advantages. You will feel more energized, more alert for longer periods of time. I can teach you a form of deep sleep that will gain you all the sleep you need in just 2 – 3 hours. If you have enough energy, you can go on for days without stopping at peak efficiency. Your will be more alert given that your mind has more energy available. You will gain a good deal more endurance, speed and strength. Bullets will pose no threat to you. With enough training, you will become powerful enough to punch through even metal. Unfortunately, you will have to eat a lot and I do mean a lot. To recover all the energy you will burn while training, your eating habits will change. Finally, the most important of all, at least according to me, you will be able to fly. Trust me, there is nothing like being able to fly on your own for the first time. Believe me when I say it is worth it, I have flown on a broomstick, a car and on animals, I should know."

He was offering me much more than I expected. I was not sure I had the time to dedicate to this but I had to. The opportunity was too good to pass up. "Very well, you have all the help you need from me. In return, I want you to teach all that you stated to me and my wards – Dick Grayson and Tim Drake."

"I accept Mr. Wayne and thank you" the relief in his voice was easily made out.

"When do you want to start?" I asked.

"I think I will need another 2-3 days to regain my full power. We can begin then" he replied.

"Good" I stood up and left the room. It was nearly the time to prepare myself for patrol. Tim would be back from school anytime now. Despite not being in good terms with Dick, I will have to get him here from Bludhaven. Alfred will definitely not do it unless I pull the master of the manor attitude and that will not go over well.

**OoO**

**A/N:** Some clarifications.

1. Harry DOES NOT KNOW that he is of Saiyan descent yet. He thinks he is human. His real parentage will be revealed in the next chapter. About his mastery of Super Level or Super Saiyan 1, Goku and Gohan mastered the form in less than one year and were able to keep it as their normal forms. Harry had two years to do that. Lets say he did it just under two years.

2. About destroying Earth, it should never be as difficult as I made it out to be. In one of the DBZ episodes (anime), Vegeta destroys a planet with bug like things from space. At that time, he only had the power level of 10,000 only.

3. Harry tells Bruce that bullets will be ineffective once he had been trained. In the very first DBZ episode, Raditz catches the bullet shot by a farmer and Raditz is pitifully weak at that time. Nappa withstands missles hit at him too.

4. I am showing a lot more of Batman's thoughts and they are not nearly clear and precise. Usually, they should be but this incident is far too unreal to be clear. There is none of the legendry control of the Batman here. He is considering all the possibilities while also thinking of Harry's emotional state – covering all tracks. I believe that Batman, in his heart, cares for some people to a great extent. That is what I am trying to show.


	3. Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

**Beta: Dragonmage182** Cheers to him! Bottoms Up boys and girls!

_Harry POV_

It was a relief to know that I had obtained help in this new world, new world in an alternate dimension. It is the only thing that made sense. I know my mind cannot be tampered with anymore, not after the painstaking lengths I went to make it mine and mine alone. I knew and remembered what I had done. Earth was destroyed. But this Earth existed. This earth had a Gotham city, a Batman, meta-humans and who knows what else? Maybe there would be aliens too.

I know I am not really brilliant but I had heard something about alternate realities where so many things could be different during one of my summer stints at the Dursleys. That is the idea that immediately popped up in my head. Even though the technology was something I was not used to, recognizing a human being is no difficult task. I could also detect indistinct low level Ki which matched general human population. So, I concluded that I was somewhere else, an alternate version of Earth.

Appealing to Bruce Wayne to help was somewhat beneath me but since I knew he was Batman who basically fought for the people, I didn't think too much of it.

I needed help. I had no purpose in my life. I needed to do something. Bruce Wayne as Batman was the easiest thing to latch on to. I could help him while trying to come to terms with destroying everything I ever knew about. It was not in my nature to beg and I am not boastful. So I thought I offered a fair exchange – him helping me in this new world and me helping him improve himself. If I could make him better, he can protect people better because basically that is what he did.

I was glad that he accepted my offer. It was difficult to speak of my past. The words people say to help us cope were not as true as they believe it to be. It is said that it helps close wounds of the heart if you talk about it. But it is not true. All it did for me to open up my pain and despair again. I told them my past as emotionlessly as I could, keeping it to facts for the most part. I did leave out the more unfavorable parts out of it like the details of my horrid childhood at the Dursleys or the length of my supposed friends' betrayals. But the task was done.

Alfred and the doctor, Leslie Thompkins looked horrified and very sympathetic to my past. Bruce, as I thought of him now, remained stoic, whether it was because he didn't believe me or if it was because he did not want to show his emotions, I couldn't tell. But he did agree to help me and that was enough for me now.

By his actions, I knew Bruce would never talk about his past. Hopefully, I could get some information from Alfred. He seemed to be very close to Bruce.

I didn't want pity from Alfred or Leslie, so I tried to get more information about Bruce "Alfred, can I ask you a few things regarding Mr. Wayne?"

That seemed to jerk Alfred back from his thoughts, Leslie too. "I am sorry Harry, I have to prepare a few things for Master Bruce's patrol tonight, but I gather Dr. Thompkins would be happy to answer your queries. She has been with us for a long time."

"It is alright Alfred and thanks" I told him.

Ever the polite soul, Alfred got up and before leaving, said "By your leave then Harry, Dr. Thompkins."

I turned to her expectantly. I did not want to pry but I wanted to know what drove Bruce Wayne, a decidedly rich heir to such a life. The manor had given me enough indication about Bruce's wealth.

She smiled grimly at me and said "Call me Leslie. It looks like we will be working together for a long time now. I still find it hard to believe that you can heal wounds in such a manner and I can't do it. But with Bruce's many recurring injuries, I am just glad that you will be there to heal him."

She sighed sadly and continued, "It all started when Bruce was 8 years old. He was a cheerful, energetic child who had the best parents one could hope for. As a present for his upcoming birthday, they took him to the Zorro movie. As they exited the movie, a mugger accosted them. All we know is that they were murdered right in front of Bruce's eyes. We found him hours later kneeling between his dead parents covered in blood. He was in shock and police analysis showed that they had been shot."

Her face and eyes displayed her sadness "They were great friends of mine. Bruce changed from that moment. He never laughed or cried. It took him a few weeks to get over his shock. Then he vowed to never let what happened to him to anyone else. Against my wishes, he went traveling around the world learning martial arts and acquiring knowledge about everything he thought he needed to fight crime. He dedicated his life to master them. Years later, he returned to Gotham a changed man. I do not know what inspired him to take the bat as his symbol but he started to fight crime. He used and still uses fear and intimidation to stop criminals. Small time thugs get scared enough to try and live honestly or they leave town. Confronted by Batman, they are reluctant to face him again as a convict. The career crooks find it difficult to gain more helpers and Batman usually stops their major plans. It adds to his mystery because he was never the one to take credit for his work. He operates in the shadows and uses his skills to stop the criminals. I believe he has contact with someone high in the police department, probably commissioner Gordon."

"He protects Gotham zealously. He is driven by the memory of the murder of his parents. He clings to the past and uses it as motivation. He is the Vengeance, the purge of the city. He is very stubborn and no matter his physical condition, he always goes out every night to protect the city. In time, he developed tools and gadgets to help him. His unlimited budget gave him access to any and all equipment he needed. I think I had better let Alfred or Bruce to show you his lair. Apart from this, he also contributes to the society as Bruce Wayne. He owns the Wayne Foundation, which does most of the charity work in the city. His parents were the same. They too wanted Gotham to grow. The thing he hates the most is acting as a stupid, self-indulgent playboy who has to attend all the parties of the Gotham Elite. He pulls it off flawlessly but I know he hates it. His reputation of being a dull, rich kid who is more interested in women and parties gives him a perfect cover to carry on his nighttime activities. Because of all his responsibilities, he has hardly enough rest. A trusted employee, Lucius Fox, manages Wayne Enterprises, but Bruce still needs to be there for meetings. It is slowly but surely putting a strain on his body and mind but he refuses to acknowledge it. I have tried to reason with him for quite some time but he is far too stubborn to listen to me."

I absorbed what she told. Our pasts were more similar than I imagined. His motivation was Vengeance and righteous anger and pain. He was a remarkable individual. His cover was amazing. No one would suspect a brain dead playboy to be Batman even if some criminal claimed it by chance. I would have helped him even if I got nothing out of it if I had heard his story. Men like him were one in a billion. Dedicating his entire life to fighting crime without personal profit required a sacrifice that I would never agree with. I only fought because I had to. If I could, I would have left the fighting for someone else, maybe. I did not want the responsibility of killing Voldemort but Bruce willingly took the responsibility to protect Gotham. It is hard to hold nothing but admiration for the man.

"Who are Dick Grayson and Tim Drake? He mentioned them among those I had to train" I asked curiously. I wanted to know more about Bruce and his life.

She looked happy and sad at the same time. "Dick Grayson was similar to Bruce in many aspects. He too saw his parents murdered in front of his eyes. His family was the famous trapeze artists called the Flying Graysons. Bruce was there at the circus when it happened. He brought Dick home and took him as his ward. After some time and interesting incidents, Bruce trained Dick and he took the mantle of Robin, Batman's partner. Later, Dick's teenage rebellion and Bruce's stubborn demeanor forced Dick to move away. He was in New York for a while and now I hear he works as a cop in Bludhaven. At nights, he too strives to protect another crime ridden city as Nightwing."

"Tim was different. He figured out Bruce was Batman on his own. With the help of Alfred, he convinced Bruce that Batman needed a Robin. But after the second Robin, a psycho named Joker killed Jason Todd; Bruce was adamantly against the idea. Bruce felt guilty about Jason and didn't want to bring anyone else into his life. Somehow Tim persisted and after a lot of training, he became Robin. He lives here now and goes to school. He should be home soon. Tim's parents too were attacked. His mother was killed and his father was paralyzed waist down. He is currently recuperating."

She then looked at me square in the eyes and said, "To give you a warning, do not mention Barbara Gordon or Batgirl in the presence of Bruce or Dick. She is the police commissioner James Gordon's niece. She was the Batgirl before the Joker crippled her. She left Bruce and Dick and has yet to return to Gotham. They both still feel guilty that they could not save her."

I could relate to that intimately. In my younger years, the Dursleys and Dumbledore had brainwashed me into believing that everything was my fault. I had agonized over the death of Cedric and then Sirius. Daily torture for three months at the hands of the death eaters opened my eyes to the kind of beasts that the death eaters were. Later, Narcissa finally helped me put all my silly naïve notions of heroism and sacrifice into the gutter where they belonged.

"Dr. Thompkins… Leslie, does Gotham cit really need a Batman?" I asked, hoping not to offend her.

"Sadly, yes. As much as I do not want Bruce to continue his nighttime activities, he is very much needed. Crime and corruption is rampant in Gotham. Bruce is trying his hardest to stop it as both Batman and the chairman of Wayne Foundation." she replied grimly.

Just then, Harry registered a new Ki, a mildly strong one outside the door. Before he could turn, the newcomer had barged in and shouted "Hey Dick, what happened… to… you…"

He trailed off because I had turned and he saw my face. He was a young boy about 14-15 years of age. He was wearing some uniform of a school.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Harry Potter." I replied in a friendly tone.

"Who? I have never heard of you. What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Mr. Wayne has agreed to let me stay here. I guess you must be Tim Drake, the new Robin." I said, telling him that I knew about Bruce being Batman and him being Robin.

"You know? Bruce never told me about you." he stated, apparently both relieved and suspicious.

"I figured it out, like you did as I was told. I'm here to train you." I told him. I was not in the mood to explain everything about Ki and my past again.

He sighed exasperatedly "Train? Again? When will Bruce stop?"

I laughed. Bruce did seem the type to ensure that his charges would have the best training before being given any responsibility. "Oh, you won't be alone. I will be training Mr. Wayne and Dick Grayson too."

"Train Bruce?" he asked incredulously. "You look younger than Dick. What could you train us in?"

"I think Bruce will explain to you later. Say, why did you think I was Dick Grayson?" I asked wondering about his misconception.

"Oh, that! You look exactly like Dick when your face was turned sideways. Your hair is a bit different but you build is the same. Though now that I see, you are taller than Dick by a bit. You are not his brother or something are you?" he asked.

I grinned and shook my head "No, nothing like that."

He too grinned and said, "Well, I have to go. I have to finish my schoolwork soon and join Bruce on patrol."

"Nice to meet you Tim." I wished as he walked out of the room.

**OoO**

_Batman P.O.V._

From the analysis of the blood and skin tissue taken from Harry by Leslie, I found that his physiology was the same as a human male. He actually had no twists in his DNA like meta-humans. He could manipulate Ki and he had no extra terrestrial origins. Or he could be an extra terrestrial but that meant I did not have the technology to verify it since his body was definitely human to my machines. For now, his story matched my findings.

I stopped looking for new news on the computer and fingered the phone button. I had to call both Zatanna and Dick, something I was not looking forward to. I decided to get it over with. Dick would be first. He would be either in office or going home now.

I used the communication piece he used as Nightwing to call him. There was a few seconds of silence before Dick answered "Yes?"

"It is Bruce. I need you to take a month off from next week" I stated stoically.

"Why?" he asked tersely. I really had to clear the air between us.

"I have arranged for new training." I said brusquely. I had to get him to come first and then I could try to mend fences.

"Why me and why now?" he asked harshly.

"It is not only for you. Tim and I are also in it" I told him reluctantly. I loathed admitting that there was something I didn't know, especially in the realm of martial arts. But Dick was being inquisitive, as was his nature.

There was silence for a second and then Dick asked unbelievingly "You too?"

"Yes. Be here by Sunday" I ordered and then cut off the communication.

I knew it was harsh. If I wanted to us to be in good terms again, this was not the best way to start off. But I had not yet completely assimilated Harry's past and capabilities. I needed a night of patrol and some quiet time to think. Dick had not helped. I could not help it.

I banished those thoughts away and called Zatanna. I called her apartment phone, which would direct me to whichever phone she was closest to. She always set it up like that when she did her shows.

I counted 6 rings before she answered, "Who is it?"

"Zatanna, its Bruce. I need you to do a spell for me." I told her emotionlessly.

"No hello, no how are you. Typical Bruce. Oh well, what do you need?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Can you do a spell to verify a person's past? Some kind of visual or solid facts?" I asked brusquely.

She yelped over the phone "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Zatanna, what is it?" I asked calmly, knowing that panic wouldn't help now if she was in danger.

I could hear her heavy breathing. She took a few second to answer "This is really weird even for a student of the mystical arts. An envelope just appeared in my lap bearing my name and yours."

"Open it." I ordered. I knew it could only be done by magic. If a person had sent a letter to them, he could have easily used magic on Zatanna directly. So, she was not in any actual danger. But still, I knew she would take precautions since nothing is predictable with magic.

I could hear her mumbling a few words. Then I heard the sound of tearing paper. "I'll read it out loud. Ms. Zatanna Zatara and Mr. Bruce Wayne, I am Dr. Fate. I gather you both know of me. You can infer that I mean the both of you no harm. I have been told you would require my assistance. I have gathered the necessary information you need and will meet in the room of the person concerned, a Mr. Harry Potter. I have much to tell you. I know Ms. Zatara will not be there. Please ensure that Mr. Dick Grayson and Mr. Tim Drake are present along with Mr. Alfred Pennyworth and if needed Ms. Leslie Thompkins. The time is 10 A.M. At your service, Dr. Fate."

"Bruce, what is this about? Who is this Harry Potter and why does Dr. Fate of all people get involved voluntarily in this?" she asked confused.

I was still digesting the fact that one more person, a magician no less knew my identity. It was another person I had to watch out for.

"Hmm… I will tell you later." I told her and cut the call.

I thought over what had happened and its ramifications. Why was a magician offering his services and information readily? From what information I had on Dr. Fate, he was reclusive and refused to get involved in anything away from his tower. I did now know the location of this tower. Did Harry engineer this? Were Dr. Fate and Harry Potter together in this scheme to fool us? What reason could there be if it was so? On the grand scale of things, planet scale, I know I did not merit the intervention of Dr. Fate. My priority was Gotham and the rest of the world believed me to be an urban myth. Clark or Green Lantern were the ones who deserved the attention of Dr. Fate if it was anything related to Earth on a whole. How did he know that I was Batman? Had be used some magic to determine that?

Dr. Fate under that helm was still a human. I have to prepare a few things in the room to contain or neutralize Dr. Fate. I did not know the extent of Harry's ability with Runes to ask him for help. Even if he did know, I did not want to depend on some unknown means of Runes. I was still not sure if I could trust Harry and if Harry and Dr. Fate were in cahoots, they could use this opportunity to trap us, me, Dick, Tim and Alfred all in one place. Leslie could not be involved with this, so I'll have to make sure she is at her clinic.

I contacted Dick again to tell him the change of schedule. If it was a trap, Dick would be the one I could count on. Tim, while brilliant did not have the training to escape tricky situations. Two seconds of silence later, Dick answered "Yes?"

"Bruce again. Schedule changed. Be at the manor before 9 in the morning tomorrow" I told him tonelessly.

"What is the matter Bruce?" he asked hesitantly. He had recognized that something was bothering me by the tone of my voice. He was not too distanced from me to stop him from worrying about me. I didn't want that.

"Come prepared" was all I said and he knew what I meant.

"Understood" he said calmly before cutting the link.

I went about preparing myself for patrol forcing my mind to focus on Gotham once more. I had to tell Dick and Tim about Harry before Dr. Fate arrived. They had to be prepared.

**OoO**

_Batman P.O.V._

It was 8 A.M., two hours before Dr. Fate arrived. Dick had come to the mansion right after his own patrol of Bludhaven in the early morning and napped in his old room. We had not talked then.

Now, I silently led them to the Batcave. I was not ready to tell Harry about the Batcave until I was sure he would not betray me.

I knew Alfred wouldn't allow our costumes upstairs. But I still had proper equipment to electrocute or disable someone at close range. I led Tim and Dick to the equipment portion of the cave and told them to take the proper tools. They did so without question.

Then we settled down in the infirmary potion of the cave. I was not yet ready to talk to Dick about our misgivings and hence I plunged into the matter at hand.

I explained to them about Harry being from an alternate Earth, which he had destroyed. Dick and Tim knew about my no kill policy but they kept quiet, knowing I had a good reason to keep a killer in the manor. I explained about Harry's enemies and his troubled life. I told them that I detected no lies or irregularities with what Harry told me. Dick took it better, but like me, he went cold, suppressing his emotions. Tim was not so used to such gory details and he looked ill. I chose not to hide anything from them since they were family. I believed that they should have all the facts. I then told them about his offer to train and help us. They had not heard about Ki either and were surprised and wary of the potential of such power and abilities. Then I replayed the call with Zatanna about Dr. Fate.

I finished by telling them "I do not know if Harry Potter is indeed from another Earth and that Dr. Fate is going to give us relevant information or both of them might be conspiring together against us. I cannot discern any reason for them to deceive us but I will not take chances. The taser that you both have will be enough to put down a bull. Knockout gas pellets is to be used only if I give the signal. Tim, you will be near Harry and I will be near Dr. Fate. Dick, I want you to be as far away from us as possible so that they can't take us out together. Alfred believes that Harry is telling the truth but if there is any foul play, Tim will get him out of the room."

Both of them took all this in without interruptions. I gave them time to collect themselves and come to terms that there might be a person from an alternate universe amongst them. There were still a few minutes to go before Dr. Fate arrived.

**OoO**

_Harry P.O.V._

Alfred got me breakfast in bed. I had warned him last night that I might need a lot of food. He had prepared a lot of food but it was not enough. He had not anticipated my extreme appetite. I didn't tell him anything but he had apparently understood. He apologized and politely asked my how much more I would need for every meal. I embarrassedly told him three to five times the amount he had served me for breakfast. I think it would be about the same as feeding 18 to 20 people. But hey, I couldn't help it if I had a fast metabolism. Alfred in a rare moment of sarcasm commented if I was really that thin. I laughed and tried to apologize but he cut me off and informed me that he would have enough ready from now onwards.

Sometime later, Bruce and Tim entered along with a third person. It must have been Dick Grayson. As Tim said, we had a lot of similarities. I guessed he was a few inches shorter than me and we had almost identical physical builds. I know I looked to be about 18-19 years old since I aged slowly. Dick looked to be 20 years old. There really wasn't that much difference between us if we hid our faces. He had blue eyes but they were not darker than Bruce's black eyes. He had longer hair than me but apart from that, we could be called brothers.

"Whoa! You really could pass for my twin. I didn't believe Tim until I saw you." Dick commented.

"I could really use a twin, believe me." I said sardonically.

He laughed freely "Amen on that bro."

He was a lot cheerful than even Tim was. "Nice to meet you Dick, I can call you Dick right?" I asked grinning at him.

He clasped my outstretched hand and said, "Only if I can call you Harry."

"Done" I told him. "Though you must have faced hell with that name of yours." I teased.

"Like you wouldn't believe" he grumbled. "But thankfully, Bruce is too serious and Alfred is too polite so, I had a reprieve from that here."

Tim sat down beside me and Alfred entered and stood by the door. Dick sat facing me and Bruce saw regally in a comfortable armchair near the edge of my bed.

Before I could say anything, Dick asked excitedly "Are you really gonna be able to teach to fly?"

I laughed and said "Sure. Since you are so eager, I will teach you flying before anything else. Did anyone tell you about me?" I asked, not wanting to explain everything to him and Tim again.

"Yeah, Bruce told me and Tim earlier. It is really weird knowing that a person from an alternate dimension is right before me." he stated.

"Tell me about it. I'm in the same boat as you are." I told him wryly. "Out of curiosity, shouldn't Tim be in school right now?"

Bruce answered me in his calm, emotionless voice "We are expected a visitor here in about a minute."

I then realized that they had called someone to verify my story. I was not angry since my story, even though real, was too far fetched to be believed. I thought I had given them proof about my Ki abilities but I couldn't blame them. I had the potential to destroy the Solar system and they had to be sure. I wondered whom they called though.

I decided to warn them about not using mind probing against me "Mr. Wayne, I can understand that you want to verify my claims but I have to warn you regarding anyone trying to access my mind without my permission. The consequences will be… unpleasant. I have automatic defense against that kind of thing" I tried to explain.

He stared at me calculatingly and said "I shall take that into consideration."

His stare was broken by the arrival of a man in a yellow and blue outfit. He wore a yellow helm, gloves, cape and briefs. I wondered why everyone wore their underwear outside their pants on their outfits. He also wore a circular amulet. He seemed to have teleported into the room.

I immediately pointed a finger at him with a little Ki charging at the end of my finger. I had sensed the immense magical energy in the helm and the amulet. He could be possessed since his personal magic was not so large.

My face was blank and my voice was emotionless when I demanded, "Who are you?"

"I come in peace Harry Potter. I am known as Dr. Fate. I have come to prove your claims to the others. I have been told to tell you that I am not possessed. My helm is a medium to contact a higher being and the amulet allows me to perform powerful magic when I require its aid" he replied calmly.

Seeing that Bruce was still seated but alert along with Dick and Tim, I decided to leave it for now. Bruce would not have allowed someone to enter his home if he thought he would be betrayed.

"That was one wicked entrance" Dick commented.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson. I have studied the mystic arts for years and I have had the help of higher beings that I am not at liberty to disclose. I was sent here to confirm Mr. Potter's story and tell you all his real history that even he does not know. Mr. Potter, James and Lily Potter are not your parents and you are not human." he stated clearly.

"WHAT? It can't be." I yelled in disbelief. He was not going to shatter my world, not now. It simply wasn't possible.

"I assure you, I have no intention to lie about anything I tell you. You are a Saiyan Mr. Potter." he told me calmly.

"What the hell is a Saiyan?" I demanded crossly. I was usually calm in the face of danger or uncomfortable information but to be told that my entire history was false was not something I could react well to.

"Calm yourself Mr. Potter. I shall take an oath if you wish" he offered.

I nodded "On your magic and life."

He clasped his amulet in his right hand and placed it over his heart and stated solemnly "I swear on my magic and my life that I shall not lie this day to all those present in this room." There was a white outline around his body briefly and then it faded. The oath was true.

He explained to the others what it meant, "What I took now is a magical oath. If I lie to any of you today, my magic will be stripped from me and I will die."

"Isn't that extreme?" Tim asked nervously.

"It was required Tim. If he doesn't lie to us, he won't have any problems will he?" I placated him in a faux calm tone.

"Guess so." he agreed.

Dr. Fate created a chair for himself and sat down. The others were awed at the conjuration. Bruce and Dick managed to disguise their awe but Tim and Alfred let it show in their faces.

He began to talk again "I will tell you a bit of history about the Saiyans. It will help you understand your biological parents better. Saiyans were a powerful warrior race in your dimension. They had a love for battle that was unsurpassed. You, Mr. Potter should have experienced it while fighting against your teachers and Voldemort. The Saiyans had split into two factions. They occupied two planets in neighboring Star systems and were continuously at war with each other. Both the factions had leaders. One was Vegeta and another was Broli. They used the same technology provided by Arcosians, a technologically advanced race. The two planets had significantly higher gravity than you experience on Earth. That is one of the reasons why the Saiyans were so powerful. Both the factions offered their services to galactic clients who wanted new planets to inhibit. Saiyans either conquered suitable planets or destroyed them. They did not do it for wealth. Saiyans longed to fight and always strived to become more powerful. They loved to face challenging warriors all over the universe. It was in their blood."

"Saiyans were able to sense Ki easily and manipulate it with little training. They had tails, which enabled them to transform into giant apes when they absorbed a particular kind of light. Usually the light reflected off a full moon is sufficient. But if they did not have tails, they lost the ability to transform" he told us.

"So that's what happened in London." I recalled.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. Since a werewolf bit you, exposure to the full moon caused you to grow a tail and transform into a large dire wolf. There are very special circumstances under which a Saiyan could regrow their tails. Once they reach adulthood, they are unable to do so unless there is some external influence. Aesthetically, Saiyans were similar to humans. A Saiyan's hair did not grow beyond a certain point, as you know Mr. Potter. If cut, it grew back almost instantly but this fact does vary from Saiyan to Saiyan."

"When a fatally hurt Saiyan healed, he gets a tremendous boost in power. They had exceptional potential to manipulate Ki and were probably the most powerful race in your universe. They had legends about the ability to transform into Super Saiyans. What you have achieved Mr. Potter, is called a Super Saiyan. None of the Saiyans in both factions were capable of such a feat in over 1000 years. Saiyans were naturally aggressive and usually were able to extract more power from their bodies using rage. I was told that Rage was the basis of achieving Super Saiyan for the first time and then onwards, the body could be trained to ascend to Super Saiyan without channeling rage. You are the first to have mastered the Super Saiyan form completely in all the history of the Saiyans. I think Mr. Potter can explain it better than me sine no other Saiyan in recent history had achieved that."

"Saiyans did not have the concept of traditional family. Children were kept in pod devices and monitored by doctors whilst their parents were usually occupied my mercenary missions. Every child was checked at birth for its power. Even as infants, some were sent to weaker planets since they had the power to conquer them single handedly."

"Being a proud race, Saiyans retained a social hierarchy, centered on evolution and physical might. There were three levels – Royals, Elites and normal Saiyans. When checked at birth, every child was categorized as Elite or low-class, depending on their power level. Royals like Vegeta and Broli had naturally relatively high power level. The giant ape was called Oozaru form. Normal Saiyans went berserk in the form while Elites and Royals were able to control themselves."

"Your father was from Vegeta's faction. Since Vegeta was the leader, he called himself King Vegeta. Your father's name was Burdock. He was a low-class Saiyan who became powerful through many battles. He was said to be as strong as King Vegeta. Vegeta believed that women should be healers and not fighters. But Broli was more tolerant than Vegeta. He allowed females to fight too. Your mother was from Broli's faction; in fact she was Broli's daughter. Her name was Setne. Your father fought your mother in one of the numerous battles between the two factions. He won and impressed her because he was just a low-class Saiyan while she was a Royal. They fought two more battles through which your father let her live despite his orders. They fell in love. They kept it a secret until you were born. Your birth name is Revan."

"Your parents were found out 2 days after your birth. They refused to give you up to be raised in a pod. But, King Vegeta was angered and he sent his best team after them both, however, your parents defeated the team. Vegeta next sent his three most powerful teams and accompanied them himself. Your parents were captured but not killed. King Vegeta recognized your mother and wanted her as hostage. Your power level was checked and it was found to be far greater than King Vegeta's only son. Vegeta decided to kill you but your parents fought desperately and managed to send you to Earth, a planet they had found and stayed in during your birth. They destroyed the main data centre that housed the information about all planets so that you could not be followed. But, since they were weakened with all the fighting, they were unable to avoid death at the hands of King Vegeta. Eventually, the fighting between the two factions got so intense and Saiyans grew so powerful that the governing higher being called Supreme Kai destroyed both the planets by bombarding them with asteroids. There was a Grand Kai assigned to each sector of universe as a higher being. The ruler of all Grand Kais was called Supreme Kai. Only two Saiyans survived – Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta and Nappa, his general. They died last year in your time when their pods crashed into a star when it ran out of fuel due to sabotage."

"So I am the last Saiyan?" I asked. The history of the Saiyans was sad and riddled with war and death.

"Unfortunately for you, yes, which is fortunate for the rest of the universe" he replied calmly but truthfully.

I couldn't really begrudge him for that. Voldemort only destroyed one planet and he was just the cause. I was the real destroyer. The Saiyan race as a whole would have destroyed scores of planets. I was too stunned by what I was hearing to react.

"After you arrived on Earth, you were found and adopted by James and Lily Potter. Their son, the real Harry Potter was stillborn. They cut off your tail and adopted you. You bore a striking resemblance to James Potter and you had emerald green eyes that almost matched Lily Potter. So, you were believed to be their son. They didn't even tell their closest friends. When Voldemort tried to kill you, he transferred his wizard powers to you, since you didn't have any by birth. Your Saiyan Ki acted on instinct and somehow merged partially with Voldemort's magic, giving you a sort of protection. This protection was mistaken to be some blood protection due to sacrifice of Lily Potter. Voldemort was unable to touch you until he regained a body because of this strange mix of Ki and magic. Fortunately for you, when Voldemort used your blood to construct a body for himself, he did not get any Saiyan abilities. It was just a component of the ritual. Voldemort became truly powerful when he absorbed all his magic from your link from your body. The prophecy told to you was a fake. There was no such prophecy. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore cooked up the prophecy to trap Voldemort and kill him. But their plans were thwarted since James and Lily Potter refused to use Dumbledore as the secret keeper and used Peter Pettigrew instead."

"The higher beings of your universe, the Grand Kais and the Supreme Kai wanted to reward you for your actions. Voldemort would have spread through the universe galaxy-by-galaxy and then into alternate universes never stopping for anything. Voldemort had grown more powerful than even Supreme Kai. Even without their help, you were able to get powerful enough to stop Voldemort. So, they sent you to this dimension to get a fresh start. They wanted you to have a chance at being happy."

"The higher beings of this universe agreed to have you here. In this universe, the higher beings are almost powerless and are unable to act to restore any sort of balance. There were two choices of guides for you here, Batman or Superman. Initially, the higher beings of this universe wanted to send you to Superman but Supreme Kai in your universe prevailed and sent you to Batman. He felt that you two were more similar and that Batman had more experience in guiding young people like Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake. This is also a favor to Batman. I most other universes in which Batman exists, he dies bitter, old and alone. That is not to say he won't stop many dangers to Earth. Hopefully, in this universe, with you here, he can have a more fruitful life."

"How much knowledge do you have of alternate universes?" Bruce demanded coldly obviously not liking his future. But I wonder if he would change if it meant saving other people's lives. He appeared to be that kind of person. I had to ensure that Bruce attained personal happiness in his life.

Dr. Fate was silent for a second and then answered, "There are broadly two kinds of universes – one where magic is predominant and one in which it is not. Universes where magic is dominant does not have heroes like you do here. Harry's old universe was like that. This universe is the second type where magic exists but it is not dominant. So to protect and balance this universe, heroes are present. But in most universes like this, any higher being is very weak and has very limited power. Beings from all races have heroes to protect these universes. Surprisingly, humans are the only constant across all alternate universes."

"How about Saiyans?" I asked curiously.

Again he was silent for a second before answering "They are present in very, very few universes. As a race, they are present in the least number of universes. Most universes cannot sustain their power or balance them. In Harry's universe Saiyans were divided into two factions for balance. In other universes, a being from another race killed all but four Saiyans. Of the four Saiyans, two became the protectors of Earth against various other dangers. There was no division among the Saiyans in that universe."

"So are you telling us that no one has any choice regarding their futures?" Bruce asked harshly. I blinked as I processed that question. True, it did seem like some higher beings decided out fate before hand. The irony. Asking about our fates to Dr. Fate.

"Not at all" Dr. Fate disagreed, "It is the other way around. Every living being has choice to decide their futures. Each being is capable of understanding the concept of good and bad in the broadest terms. If someone goes 'bad', there has to be someone 'good' to stop him or her. In fact, in some universes, there is absolute peace. The living beings of such universes have choice and yet they do not partake in 'bad' activities. It is all about choices. On the other end of the spectrum, there is competition between lesser 'evil' and greater 'evil' but there is no 'good'. Each universe proceeds based upon the choices made by the living beings."

"I do not know the limits of your magic. You could be lying about everything. Do you have any proof about Harry's past and your statements?" Bruce demanded tersely.

"Yes I do" Dr. Fate replied, "To show that I can display parts of a person's past, I shall first show you your first appearance as Batman Mr. Wayne. Then I shall display parts of Harry's past."

He waved his hand in a circle and I sensed some magic at work. When the circle was completed, he raised his hand to the centre and a beam of magic shot forth and struck the circle. The air within the circle rippled and then seemed to solidify into a scene.

It was like a TV's video. In it, Bruce was in a different costume as Batman. It had more gray and the ears of the cowl were shorter. There were minor other differences like the boots and gloves. The belt was old fashioned and the costume was not skin tight. Batman seemed to be a little thinner than now. It was the outline of a city, Gotham. I saw Batman perched alongside a gargoyle. He then launched a batarang which had a wire tied to it towards another building. Batman swung down and around a building. A few more batarang tied wires later, he landed in an alley where a group of thugs with knifes and revolvers were surrounding two men in suits. Batman's entrance caused the thugs to falter a bit. That was enough to give batman the edge he required. He exploded into action and disarmed and knocked out all the thugs. The martial arts moves he used were fluid and instinctive. The video ended there.

"So that's what happened the first time. I always wondered how you handled your first encounter" Dick commented to Bruce.

"It was the correct one" Bruce said, affirming that Dr. Fate was right. I saw no emotion in his eyes or body language but I knew he was wondering how it was possible. I knew that many things were possible with magic and this was one of them.

I braced myself to view parts of my life. I was dreading to see all that I had lost. Dr. Fate shot another beam of magic at the circle "Now we shall view parts of Mr. Potter's life. I have cut the more gory parts."

I saw Voldemort's attack on my parents, James and Lily Potter. I still considered them my parents even if I had different biological parents. The way I saw it, I had four parents instead of two. I blanked my face again to not show any emotion. It was difficult enough experiencing it once, but having to watch his life again was torture. The video continued and then it showed a glimpse of Petunia and Vernon yelling at me when I was 5-6 years old. Then I saw Hagrid escorting me to Diagon Alley. The troll, Cerberus Fluffy, centaur Firenze, unicorn, dragon Norbert, Quidditch, classes and my confrontation with Voldemort of my first year came next. Then the events of second year – Dobby the house elf, flying Mr. Weasley's car to Hogwarts, Whomping willow, spiders, Basilisk's attacks, then the final fight in the Chamber of Secrets. Third year started with me blowing up Marge, encounter with Dementors on the train, boggart lessons, hippogriff Buckbeak, and finally, unveiling of Peter and Remus turning into a werewolf which led me and Hermione to save Buckbeak and Sirius. Fourth year came. Vision from Voldemort, Quidditch world cup, being chosen as a champion, first task, second task, troubles during the year, third task, murder of Cedric, rebirth of Voldemort and my duel with him. It also showed Crouch being kissed and Fudge not believing me that Voldemort was back.

The circle continued to show my fifth year. Saving Dudley from the Dementors, my trial, Umbridge's detentions, newspapers slandering me, Umbridge's decrees and my ban of Quidditch, D.A. sessions, my ill fated trip to Department of Mysteries which resulted in the death of Sirius, Voldemort's possession, Dumbledore's fake prophecy and my rage. Then I saw the betrayal of my friends and Dumbledore. Then I saw myself get captured and then Voldemort extracting all the magic from my body. There were only two glimpses of my mangled, broken body during my torture. I saw my escape with Narcissa's help. I almost reached out to her image but I resisted. I saw us getting cornered. I observed carefully when I grew a tail under the light of a full moon. I had no recollection of the event. The giant dire wolf form I had transformed into was berserk. I saw it destroy half of London using Ki blasts from the mouth and then its tail being cut by a disc of cutting Ki from sensei Li.

I saw glimpses of my training with my teachers in Ki manipulation and martial arts, with Narcissa in Runes and fighting death eaters. Then I saw the last moment of Narcissa's death. I almost drew blood from my palm watching that. My fists were clenched tightly and my face was emotionless but I felt the familiar stirrings of heart wrenching pain and loneliness. It showed the first time I transformed into Super Saiyan after her death. I could not believe that I gained monstrous muscles the first time. It was like a wrestling behemoth. Then, we saw my training to perfect the Super Saiyan form. The video continued to show me targeting death eaters and eliminating them. Then it showed my final fight with Voldemort in which I destroyed his body. Then the long fight till I destroyed Earth in one big Ki blast.

"Wow! Wow!" Dick said amazed. Tim was gazing at me in awe while Alfred was staring at me sympathetically. Bruce was blank and emotionless as usual but I could see the tightening around his eyes. I am sure he had been observing me the entire time along with the video in the circle of magic. I hope I had convinced him.

I had a new start, a new chance at life and I wanted to make the best of it.

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

Dick's easygoing manner got instant rapport with Harry. They behaved like old friends. I was mostly silent since the entry of Dr. Fate. The oath did little to satisfy me since I did not know the nuances of magic and its limits. But I did hear his explanations. I was rankled at his insinuation that our futures were already determined. His explanation made sense and I had to agree with his explanations about alternate universes and Saiyans. That particular revelation was troubling. I saw the genuine surprise on Harry's face. I did not know if he would still consent to training us. We would not have his potential but he had told us that his teachers were human and they had respectable power and Ki manipulation capability. Another alien among us, as if there weren't enough already.

I saw Dr. Fate correctly show my first stint as Batman. I took a moment to observe how much I had changed from then. Apart from my costume, there was little change in me. I had toned up a little more. I could not spot one place where I might have acted differently now compared to how I had done then. It was refreshing to see that I was efficient from the start.

I then saw the horrific life of Harry. That is the only word to use – horrific. The burden he faced was immense and his actions, while brutal, were a necessity given his situation. His lack of life affected me deeply. My childhood had ended when my parents were murdered. He never had a childhood at all. His struggles and his victories against impossible odds were impressive. Though the parts shown were not his whole life, I could make out that he had never willingly killed an innocent. The only time he had killed innocents were when he had destroyed half of London in his huge dire wolf form and at that time, he was not in control.

It was hard not to be in awe of his accomplishments. Dick and Tim were floored, as was Alfred. But Alfred saw beyond the accomplishments and saw the pain Harry had to endure. Alfred's sympathetic gaze was not lost on Harry or me. I was really glad for Alfred's support my entire life.

Dr. Fate turned to me and asked, "Does that satisfy you Mr. Wayne?"

That was the question wasn't it? I had seen the visual proof. The events were as described by Harry yesterday. There were no discrepancies. My instincts too told me that I could and should trust Harry, that his story was genuine. But my brain still looked for inconsistencies in the story, trying to determine if Harry had deceived anyone in his life. No, he had never deceived anyone in his life.

I gazed into Harry's eyes piercingly. He matched my gaze without flinching or blinking. Very few men were able to hide their emotions well enough to not show it in their eyes. In other circumstances, Harry might be the same but now, his emotions were too raw. Seeing his life again must have taken a greater toll on him. I could see his anguish, loneliness and pain clearly in his eyes. But there was also a spark of hope. I realized that it was directed at me. He wanted acceptance.

I let my stare grow softer and smiled a little at him and said, "I will trust you Harry. Do not break my trust. You can call me Bruce." It was uncharacteristic of me to smile genuinely in the presence of strangers like Dr. Fate but I also understood the precarious situation Harry was in. He needed assurance that I too would not shun him like his friends and his former mentor, Dumbledore had. It was hard to gain my trust and I hope he understood that.

Dick whooped and clapped Harry on the shoulder "Alright. Welcome to the Bat family bro."

Tim and Alfred too were smiling. Dr. Fate stood up and vanished his chair. "My work here is done. If my help is needed, please feel free to call me Harry Potter. Another gift from Supreme Kai is this medallion. Put it on someone and activate it by pushing your Ki to the Rune on top. It will unlock all the hidden power. You can use it three times" Then he handed Harry a circular medallion and disappeared with a flash of Ankh symbol.

"I believe congratulations are in order Mr. Potter" Alfred said formally.

"Thank you Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Tim." he told us all gratefully. I was fully convinced of his truth. The emotion was so raw on his face that I had no doubt it was true.

"Now all we need to think of is your superhero identity and your costume. Got any ideas?" Tim piped up.

Harry was contemplative for a second and then smiled softly "Can I join you to help keep your city safe Bruce?"

"Yes. You are going to train us and you are very well versed in martial arts. I am not going to force you into anything. If you want to do this, then you can." I told him. I do not want to take away his choice of a peaceful life if he wished after his war-ridden life till now.

"Then I will be Revan. I can honor my biological parents in that way." he told me quietly. I was yet again comforted by the similarities in us. He too wanted to honor his parents like me.

"What about your costume? How will you hide your identity?" Dick asked.

"I don't know" he said, "But I do one thing, I will not wear tights or have briefs over my pants like Bruce or Dr. Fate." he finished with a smirk.

"He has got you there Bruce." Dick chuckled.

"How about you use your Super Saiyan form? As we all saw, you look entirely different in that form and Dr. Fate did say that you were the first to have mastered the form completely." I supplied.

"Great. I don't think I could really hide my golden yellow hair under a cowl like you. I can then show my face openly and still no one will recognize me." he responded.

Dick suddenly laughed. At the confused expressions of others, he explained "Harry was such a midget even at 16. I was wondering how he got taller than me."

Harry responded in a melancholy tone "Good food, great exercise and an exquisite woman."

Tim broke the somber atmosphere "About the training, will you still train us?"

"Of course, me being a Saiyan won't change things I hope. My teachers were all completely human and yet they were able to use Ki and live for so long. They were strong enough to level a city you know. You three will have the advantage since Dr. Fate gave me this medallion. You won't as strong as my teachers right away, but with enough training, you will be at their level." he told Tim.

"Will you use it on us?" questioned Tim.

"Who else would I use it on? But I think we will use it after I have taught you to control you Ki. If your power is unlocked and you have no control, it will be disastrous." Seeing Tim's downcast expression, he chuckled and said "Hey, don't look so dejected. Since you are all trained in martial arts, I don't think it will take more than 10 - 12 days for you to gain control of your Ki at your current level."

Dick and Tim brightened at that. But I was still wary of having that used on me. I feel that I should not have something I do not deserve. "I am not sure that we should use that medallion." I voiced.

Harry's face cleared in comprehension "Oh! It is not cheating Bruce. It will give you nothing that you don't already have. It will just open up the pathways to the power that is hidden inside you. Think of it like a clue opening up a puzzle. You will still have to train to use the Ki you have now, let alone the Ki this medallion will unlock. Besides, even if I did not use the medallion on you, with about 5 years of training, you could have unlocked your inner power by yourself if you trained using Ki techniques."

It was quite scary that he was so astute. I nodded in agreement.

"When are we showing him the cave Bruce?" Dick asked me.

"As soon as he is able to walk which should be this evening." I told him.

"Right then. Hmm… Harry how old did you say you were?" Dick asked curiously.

"22." he replied.

"No way! You look like you are 18, you can't be as old as me." Dick exclaimed.

"Blame it on Ki control and my huge power levels. I think you too will be the same after I unlock your full power" he told Dick off handedly.

I had not thought about that consequence. Slower ageing or stopping entirely. A form of immortality. Were we ready for that? Did I deserve that? I could protect Gotham for a long time if I survive. There was no woman who really interested me to worry about. I had all the family I needed in this room. I knew how to create new identities anyway.

Speaking of identities, I withdrew an envelope from my pocket and handed it to Harry saying, "These papers show your identity as Harry Potter. It has been put into proper databases. There is a short bio of you inside that. I have kept the information as close to your real history as I could. Take a look at it and memorize it. You have both American and British nationality."

"Thank you Bruce, I had forgotten about that." he said softly.

"I will leave you guys to talk." I said and left them to get better acquainted.

**OoO**


	4. Settling In

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

_Harry POV_

I was finally healed. Bruce had gone to attend some meetings at Wayne Enterprises. Dick and Tim kept me company telling me about the things they had done while growing up in Wayne Manor. It was fun just getting to know each other.

They also told me about some of criminals they had faced with Bruce like Joker, Two Face, Poison Ivy, Dr. Destiny, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, Riddler, Clayface, Bane and especially a lot about Ra's Al Ghul. It seemed like there was no shortage of maniacs and psychos in Gotham alone. They also told me a little about meta-humans. I just didn't understand it at first. How did someone gain something extra and still remain relatively human? They had to lose something to gain their powers right? It was how most things worked. Voldemort had lost his humanity for his power. I had to see if there was a difference in their Ki. I made a note to ask more about them later.

I was actually very surprised to hear that there were more non-humans on Earth. Superman was supposedly a Kryptonian and Hawkgirl was a Thangarian. Dick said that there were rumors of others from different planets but it was not confirmed.

Now, Dick was leading him to the supposedly famed Batcave as Dick called it jokingly. As dick explained, it was like a headquarters for Batman and his family.

As we made our way to the entrance of the cave from the manor, Dick asked me "Where do you pack away all that food bro? You are the same size as me and you eat enough for 15 – 20 people. Alfred was cooking the whole morning for your lunch."

"Enhanced metabolism you know. I need that much food to keep up with my power levels" I replied sheepishly.

He laughed at me and said "We have to arrange for something, otherwise Alfred will have to spend his whole day cooking for you."

"I suppose I could get some takeaways from different restaurants every day in Gotham. It is better than eating food enough for 15 people at one sitting. Will it be a problem for Alfred?" I asked embarrassed that my appetite was going to create a problem.

Dick slapped me on my back and said "Don't sweat it. Alfred will arrange something and tell you about it."

We were in the main study. Dick led me to the grandfather clock which was not running. Dick opened the case and set the time to 10:47. "This is the entrance from the manor. The time is set to the time when Bruce's parents were murdered" he explained the significance of the time.

I respectfully kept silent as the clock moved aside and the metal door slid to the side. There was an open staircase leading down.

Dick asked me while descending "So, can we start learning sooner? I was a circus acrobat and I nearly flew but I am really looking forward to real flying."

I grinned and told him "Sure. I can teach you to fly anytime. I don't really have to do anything while training you for that."

"Great," he said "I can't wait. Why don't we start right now? There is still a little more time before Bruce goes to patrol and I think you and me can go take a look a Gotham. You need to know the city."

"Thanks Dick" I said and snickered "You know it is so funny every time I say that."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" he grumbled. We had arrived at the bottom of the stairs. He waved his hand in a flourish and said "Welcome to the lair of the Batman."

I was looking at all the things in various parts of the cave, fascinated with the technology and the general layout of the cave. It was a dark and dank place lit by sparse lighting. I could see that the cave was spacious, very spacious, and almost gigantic.

Dick led me to a raised platform where a huge computer was housed. It had many screens and I didn't understand a thing.

"This is the main computer. It is a supercomputer composed of Cray mainframes and can interface with any intelligence gathered around the planet. It is connected to any and all information gathering networks in existence and Bruce uses it hack into government systems now and then to check if there are any conspiracies or illegal trade or experiments going on" he explained.

"I don't understand a thing you said. Technologically dumb guy here remember" I told him frankly.

He looked dumbfounded "You don't know what a computer is?"

"I know what a computer is but this is the first time I am seeing one this close. I don't even know how to start one" I replied.

"Really?" he asked and then shook his head "You have missed out a lot then bro. The pictures you can find, the games you can play… don't worry me and Tim will teach you."

"Okay" I said. What else could I say?

"Consider this computer a really powerful one then" he told me and led me towards one of the lower areas. I could already make out a gym kind of area, a lot of cars, a row of uniforms, some giant coin, replica of dinosaur and whole lot of other things.

Next, Dick showed me a row of tables with beakers, solutions, some instruments and some monitors. There were so many little things that I didn't know what it was, except for the small area which seemed to be similar to a Potions lab.

"This is a state of the art crime lab. Over there are various specialized laboratories. We use these to find more information about samples taken from a crime scene" he explained in simpler terms when he saw my blank expression.

We walked to the opposite ledge of the cave where there were large machines and a computer monitor. "This is a mechanical workshop. This is where we make some of the tools we use." He handed me a bat shaped metal piece and said "This is what we call a batarang. There are several types. We just create them how we want them and later modify them for specific purposes."

"Wow! You make all these yourselves?" I commented, impressed.

We continued the tour through a vast library, a personal gym which had exercise machines I didn't know to operate and parking places for various vehicles. There were a lot of cars with varying designs. "Alfred, Bruce and I have an interest in automobiles. Bruce acquires the latest technology and incorporates them into the latest car. I call it the Batmobile, a lame name, but it works. Bruce keeps the older ones for show, not that he brings anyone here."

I also saw three boats and a couple of planes. All of them were black in color and had the insignia of the bat. The planes were shaped to be as near to a bat's profile as possible.

"Bruce seems to have an obsession with bats" I told Dick.

He laughed and replied "Not really. The image of a bat scares the criminals ever since he took the mantle of Batman. So, he has engineered everything he uses as Batman to have a bat significance. It really helps during missions, believe me."

He led me back up through a different route showing me the infirmary section where a vast array of machines and medicine cabinets resided. I still couldn't recognize one machine in the infirmary.

Then he led me to the equipment room. There were rows of costumes encased in glass cylinders. I saw the batman costume, Dick's costume which he explained "This is my Nightwing costume. I had to keep the tradition of black but I added the blue to spice it up. Bruce and I carry some of the same tools. He carries them in his belt, boots and gauntlets and I carry it in my gauntlets and boots. Next you see is Tim's costume as Robin. He changed it from the old Robin costume because he didn't want to wear shorts anymore. As you can see, I am the only one who does not wear briefs over their pants" he finished laughing. There were a multitude of spares for costumes in those glass cases. I suppose with the amount of fighting they did, having that many spares was inevitable.

There was a storage area beside the costumes. Dick showed me many things there and explained their functions. A lock pick, a bola, grappling hook, brass knuckles, hand cuffs, tracers, darts, various kinds of batarangs, darts, night vision goggles, laser torch, some smoke pellets, stun grenades, rebreather, miniature toolkit, thermate grenades and a few explosive devices. I didn't understand what those things were and Dick explained each of them patiently to me. Before this, all I had to use was my physical might and Ki attacks. I had never heard of things like grappling hooks or bola or laser.

I was really overwhelmed by the preparation it took to be Batman. The dedication Bruce had to protect the city and his genius at creating these tools was too much for someone like me who had grown up in archaic surroundings most of my life. I was usually confined to the house at Dursleys and I had no means to learn more about normal things then.

Dick then led me to a macabre museum area. He told me that Alfred had started a section which housed souvenirs of the foes of Batman. There was a giant penny, a dinosaur model, a doll dressed in mafia clothes, a gun and a lot more things. It also had costumes of Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl on display. I could tell that these costumes were not used. They were just for show. It was fascinating but when Dick started to talk about the instances in which Batman had liberated some of those items, I got a little overwhelmed with all the new things I learnt today.

Trying to shake off the excess knowledge, I told Dick "Let us go the gym area. We can use the sparring ring to train you in flying. Can you call Bruce and Tim too?"

Dick replied enthusiastically "Sure. We carry our communicators on us at all times and Bruce must be home by now."

He pulled out what was later explained to me to be an earbug and called Bruce and Tim.

We walked to the sparring ring chatting about little things with me soaking up things about the normal world I had never heard of.

Dick then changed into workout pants and Gi and offered me one as well since we were both nearly the same size. I accepted and changed. I had work clothes similar to this during my training of martial arts. I liked these clothes but the full arms of the Gi didn't suit me. I put on the t-shirt I wore before instead.

"We don't really need to change you know. Unless you want to spar that is" I told him challengingly.

He got a glint in his eye and replied "You are on. Warm up and we will have a spar until Tim and Bruce get here."

I grinned at him. I was eager to fight and I guessed my Saiyan blood is the reason that every time I want to fight, I feel anticipation. As I warmed up, I realized that even during my training, I felt exhilarated when I sparred with my teachers and during my battles with death eaters. I had not known that it was in my nature by birth. I was from a warrior race, the most powerful in the universe. Even if they were not saints, it was a heritage to be proud of. It is no mean feat to be considered the most powerful warriors by the higher brings themselves.

I did not feel any stiffness. My body was completely healed and I was ready to spar. I did not know the difference in myself and normal human beings anymore. I had never held back during the last two years on my old Earth. Now, if I didn't hold back, Dick would be splatter on the wall. It really didn't matter that I could win easily. I wanted to see his skill.

"Ready" I called out, taking a loose stance without any specific form. I suppressed my Ki as much as possible.

"Ready" Dick answered and took the Tiger Claw technique's beginning stance. It was a difficult technique and I was impressed that he knew it.

I felt the Ki of Bruce and Tim approach us and taunted Dick "We have spectators Dick. You sure you want your ass kicked in front of your mentor?"

"You wish bro, bring it on" he retorted.

Bruce and Tim stood at the edge of the ring and watched us. Tim shouted encouragement to Dick "You show him Dick, put him down."

I schooled my features to show a blank expression and Dick did the same. We were not about to read the moves on each other's faces.

Dick came at me with a roundhouse kick. I ducked under it lazily and deliberately did not use the opportunity to put him down. I had decided to avoid or block his attacks only.

He pivoted perfectly and punched high while kicking low. I blocked the punch and rotated backwards, avoiding his kick. He did not miss a step and thrust his left hand's fingers towards my throat. I swayed my head to the side and I had to jump up to avoid his sweeping at my legs. He was ready with an elbow at my shoulder and a left knee at mid section. I batted his elbow strike away gently and crossed my leg against his to block his knee. I was faster and hence able to black him easily. He then rotated and tried a reverse chop on the back of my neck. I blocked it easily with my forearm.

Dick then tried a flurry on punches only aimed at my head and chest. He was using kickboxing technique now. I blocked or avoided them all easily. He then included kicks and knee hits. He was good but he was no match to my speed. I deftly avoided or blocked all his hits.

It continued for a little longer and I decided to end it. Bruce and Tim were here already. I avoided his left hand which was aimed at my head and blocked the punch at my chest with my left palm. I punched him lightly with my right hand to his chest where there would be minimal damage. This was my first and only offensive strike and he skidded back a few feet before falling backwards. I hoped he didn't have bruised or broken ribs.

We were both sweating lightly. Dick got up gingerly and rubbed his chest where I hit him. He coughed a bit to get his breath back. His serious face was gone and once again, it was a cheerful face greeting me "Ow. Did you have to hit me so hard?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "That was my lightest punch."

"You have got to be kidding me" Tim exclaimed behind me.

Dick and I walked towards Bruce and Tim as I replied "Nope. Though Dick is very skilled and is in excellent physical condition, he is no match for my speed or strength. But I can't help it. This is as far as I can suppress my Ki."

"Will we be as strong as you showed to be during the spar after Ki training?" Dick asked from beside me.

"Yes" I assured him.

"Good to know" Dick told me before asking Bruce "Harry told us he could start training us to fly today. Do you have time before starting patrol?"

"Yes" Bruce answered after a moments thought.

"Great then. Sit down and take up meditation positions" I told them.

"Meditation?" Tim asked skeptically.

"Yes. It is just Ki control, so it really isn't difficult. If you meditate, you can learn to control you Ki easily. Eventually, you will be able to achieve incredible speed when you fly" I told them while they sat down and took meditation positions.

"What is Ki exactly?" Bruce asked.

A fair question "It is energy that flows inside your body. During fights, you must have felt it, the rush, the fluidity and the energized feeling you get. That is Ki. It may be also defined as battle power or simply power."

"I thought it was adrenalin" Bruce commented.

"Uh… it might be. But didn't any of your martial arts teachers tell you about calming yourself and feeling energy flow through you?" I asked. I didn't really know how to explain it myself.

"Mmm… they did. Is Ki the sense of power I get after a good workout or when I really punch or kick fully?" Bruce ventured.

"Yes! That's it exactly. You are certainly using Ki unconsciously then. That means you have some measure of control. Now you need to learn to control it completely" I explained.

"Okay, now close your eyes and go to a meditative trance. Find your center" I told them.

Bruce had taught both Tim and Dick meditation since they all started to meditate properly. I saw them take cleansing, deep breaths and slip into a trance. A few minutes later, I knew they were in a deeper state. I was encouraging them with soft words till now.

"Now, feel the energy course through you. Feel that alertness, the little zing along your body. Don't stop it. Let it continue, let it flow smoothly. Feel it energizing you" I talked to them softly.

When I was sure that they could have gotten it, I continued "Now think of swimming. You are floating upwards towards the surface but you are letting the water do the work for you. Concentrate on that floating sensation. Feel your body getting lighter."

I had never really tried to teach anyone something like this but this was how I was taught by my teachers. At that time, I didn't know swimming at all. They taught me swimming first and then floating in the water without doing anything. I found that it was really easy if I focused on the floating sensation when they were trying to teach me to fly. I had no experience directing someone through meditation and yet, here I was helping the three in front of me to learn to fly.

"Concentrate on floating upwards and nothing else. Feel your bodies loosen, let the energy flow through you" I coaxed them.

I was astonished when slowly Bruce floated upwards. He went a foot above the ground and stopped there. Dick was a couple of inches above the ground but Tim was still on the ground. Bruce and Dick must have been really well trained. Rigorous discipline followed by them had enabled them to float so quickly. Of course they were far away from real flying, but it was a great start. They both did it the very first time. Not even I could do it when my teachers taught me.

I was excited but I forced myself to speak softly, calmly "Now hold on to that floating feeling. Concentrate on keeping your body light. Slowly open your eyes."

Dick opened his eyes and feeling something not right, he muttered "Whoa" and fell down the two inches. He had lost his concentration. Bruce too dropped to the ground at the sudden sensation of floating in the air.

"You did it! Even I didn't do it the first time" I exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah" Dick shouted and pumped his fist in the air.

"Do it again, this time keep your eyes open and simply concentrate" I told him and Bruce.

The calmed themselves and concentrated again. I addressed a slightly forlorn Tim "Don't worry about it Tim, they are better trained that you are I guess. You will get it soon enough."

Tim smiled slightly and said "I know that. I am happy that they got it on their first try."

Bruce was again a foot from the floor while Dick had cleared a couple of inches.

"This is amazing" Bruce told me softly, showing a slightly awed expression on his normally stoic face.

"Yeah, this is so cool" Dick expressed from beside him.

"It is isn't it? But don't get overly excited. This is just a small step. But I guess you will learn flying in 15 days maximum" I told them sincerely.

"Really?" Dick asked happily.

I grinned and confirmed "Yes. Really. We will need to find a new place in a few days when you will really start to fly."

Bruce lowered himself and got up. "I will find a place" he told me stoically.

"I can't wait" Dick said as he too got up.

"Are you coming tonight?" Bruce asked Dick tonelessly.

"I was thinking of showing Harry around Gotham. Call me if you need me, well us" Dick replied.

Bruce nodded and walked away. Tim waved at me and followed Bruce.

"So, shall we take my bike? You can ride if you want" Dick offered.

We were changing back into civilian clothes after wiping the sweat on our bodies from the spar. "I don't know how to ride one" I replied embarrassedly.

Dick stopped and then sighed "I really have to teach a lot of things bro. I really have my work cut out for me."

"Hey, wizards were really inbred idiots living in the middle ages. I couldn't really help it you know" I said indignantly.

"So you say Harry, so you say" he replied teasingly as we walked back to the manor staircase.

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

As I prepared for the patrol, I thought back to the amazing experience I had a few minutes before. Floating in the air on your power was like nothing I had felt before. To think I was not a meta-human or an alien and yet I did it. Even though I hid it from others, I was eager to master flying. It would enhance my image of being more mysterious amongst the criminals but I had to admit that on a personal level, it was… peaceful. Every new skill I had acquired, it was for utilizing it as Batman. This time, it was like giving myself a reward. Till yesterday, I couldn't even imagine I would be able to do this. There was still some ways to go but this initial success brought a sense of accomplishment I had not felt in quite some time.

I hoped I did not have to call on Dick tonight. I did not want to expose Harry to the criminals without a proper costume. Thinking back on the spar I had witnessed between Dick and Harry, I felt it might not be so bad after all. Harry was evidently much faster and stronger than any of us. He could provide assistance and not be seen at all with his speed and flight.

Tim was still a teenager and it was difficult for him to meditate properly. It would pass in a few years or he would learn in a few months. Meditation was really not required to learn to fly. Harry had done it to make us experience the feel of Ki. Of course, it was easier to picture myself floating in water during meditation at first. When I had tried it again, concentration and will power was what enabled me to float. So, Tim would be able to fly soon enough.

I was pleased that Dick and Harry were getting along so well. They were acting like brothers. I had caught snatches of their conversations and found them teasing and taunting each other. Dick had always been cheerful, but now it was like he had gained a new lease of life. They looked so alike and sometimes acted similar. Harry was much more like me than I care to admit. He held pain inside himself. He had perfected blanking his emotions to such a degree that even I could not read him. He was a good teacher, encouraging and appreciating our efforts. I know I was manipulated into this situation but I would have done the same had I found him otherwise. I rarely delve into philosophy and dealing in facts that were presented to me but in this instance, I felt that Harry was probably the best thing that happened to my extended family since Jason died.

**OoO**

_Harry POV_

Seeing a city such as Gotham at night had its own charm. Dick showed me everything he knew, which was all of Gotham. He told me that Bruce had him learn every alley and roof of Gotham to navigate effortlessly through the city. Riding along with him in his bike was amazing. It was like flying, but it had a different feel of power. The feel of the powerful engine throbbing beneath us gave me a rush.

Dick showed me the Wayne Enterprises tower, the centre of Bruce's company. He also showed me the other buildings owned by Wayne Enterprises – hospitals, schools, industries etc. Wayne was a popular thing in Gotham. Dick pointed out the Police Department, Mayor's office, major restaurants, function halls, movie theatres, common placed to hang out and the most likely places where crimes would occur. He also showed me Gotham airport and docks. Gotham was a very large city. There were polished, high class sections as well as poor, crumbling areas in the city. The everyday things fascinated me since I had never toured a city at all.

In almost every part of the city, we stopped for dinner, mostly for me. Dick told me that none of them ever ate proper dinner due to patrol. He had informed Alfred that we would not be having dinner at the manor beforehand. He teased me mercilessly about my large appetite.

I was really surprised at how well we gelled together. The kinship I felt with him was far beyond anything I felt with Ron before he betrayed me. Dick and I were like instant best friends. He was funny, cheerful most of the time but when the situation required, he was utterly serious. He was a charmer and I saw ladies fall for his charm everywhere.

We also talked about the world in general. He told me more about the criminals, meta-humans and especially Superman. It seemed that Superman was Dick's hero growing up and it was a source of ire to Bruce. Dick told me about some of his abilities like heat vision, super breath, apparent invulnerability, speed, flight and his many accomplishments. I couldn't wait to have a go at him. It would be fulfilling to face a tough fighter who was invincible. I wanted to test my speed and power against him. But I also knew that it would be best if I limited myself to Gotham for now. I didn't know how this world worked yet.

Dick also told me about the team of superheroes he led called the Outsiders. He told me about the formation of the team, it members, its activities in New York and so on. I was happy that he trusted me so completely. He was the leader of the Outsiders and from what he told me, I could make out that the team was very effective. He promised to take me to meet them if I wished but I declined stating that I wanted to remain in the shadows as it were, for a while. He understood and told me if I ever changed my mind or wanted a new team, he would take me into his team. I was touched at his offer.

The next day was more informative. Alfred informed me that he had arranged for my food with a nice restaurant. He told me that I always have a major potion of his cooking but apologized that he couldn't prepare all my food. I told him it didn't matter but I doubted that I had convinced him. His food was the best I had had and I was happy that I had a potion to eat with the others.

Dick took me to shop for clothes in the morning. Never having had the experience, I found it all daunting. Dick took to me specialized tailors who treated us like kings. He told me that Bruce bought a lot of personalized clothes from various designers and hence they were given priority. I had not known that there were so many different kinds of clothes until Dick brought them. Even when I told him that I didn't need so many clothes, Dick just told me to shut up and buy them. Money was not really an issue since Dick had one of Bruce's credit cards. We drove a trendy sports car since Alfred had to drive Bruce to Wayne Enterprises. I liked riding in the car. This car had power unlike the ones Vernon used which were based more on fitting his and Dudley's huge girth. I enjoyed the whole experience.

In the evening, Dick taught me a bit about computers. There was a normal computer in the manor which was rarely used. It was fairly easy to start and navigate around but the advanced stuff escaped my understanding. He showed me how to access the internet and find information. He also showed me a few games. We had fun for an hour playing games. He also introduced me to Nintendo and Playstation, the devices used to play games using TV as its screen. I got trounced in everything but I had fun.

Before Bruce and Tim left for patrol, we had a little training session on flying again. Bruce improved by leaps and bounds. He was able to rise several feet. Dick was not far behind. I could tell that Tim was close to start floating and I encouraged him to try the next day.

That night, Dick again took me on the tour of Gotham. This time, he showed me the outskirts of the city and the major roads in and out of the city. He also took me to the cliffs near the ocean. Having never seen the sea before except for a short, stormy time before my first year at Hogwarts, I found it interesting. The salty tang in the air and the sounds of waves crashing against the cliffs was a totally different atmosphere. We caught a movie, my first ever. He was shocked at first and then ran me through the entire thing. It was an animated comedy. I loved the novelty of the concept. I knew about movies of course, but I had never been to one until then. It was awesome. I totally forgot about everything for two hours and simply enjoyed the experience.

The third day of training was a Sunday. Bruce would be with us for training the entire day until the night when he had to attend a social gathering as Bruce Wayne. He asked me to see him in the study before we started training.

He was waiting for me when I went to the study. He asked me to take a seat and began in his signature toneless voice "Harry, I have to speak with you about one thing – killing. We do not kill here."

I blinked. This was not what I expected at all. "Huh? Killing? Oh, I see. I don't relish killing Bruce, I just did what was necessary in my world." I saw the spark of something in his eyes and I took a chance "You too are the same Bruce. You also do whatever is necessary to achieve your goal. We had different circumstances to work in until now. But I promise to follow your directions in this matter."

"Good. I have found a place for us to train. I will take Tim with me. You come with Dick and wear one of his spare face masks" he told me curtly, not speaking on the topic of killing at all. I hoped that I made it clear to him. I really didn't like to kill unless it was inevitable.

I tried to impress this upon him again "Bruce, Voldemort broke out his death eaters plenty of times from the prison. The ministry was so corrupt that with enough bribe, the death eaters walked free. I had to kill them Bruce. They would have an unchecked reign of terror otherwise. I hope you understand Bruce. I really don't kill unless it is necessary" I appealed to him.

Bruce was silent for a few seconds and I wondered if I should pursue the matter more or walk out of the study for now. Then he spoke in a little softer tone "I understand Harry. And yes, we are the same, we do what is necessary. Come on, let us go now."

This was the first time I saw Dick in the Nightwing costume. He had to explain to me what Escrima sticks were. He told me that he used them both offensively and defensively. It was made from an unbreakable polymer. I took a spare from him, wanting to test it during training. He helped me affix his spare face mask on my face with spirit gum. I wore a simple grey Gi.

Dick and Bruce raced through the hidden exit of the cave into the wooded section of Gotham outskirts. Bruce led us out of the city and stopped in a partially hidden beach. It was about an hour's drive from the manor and considering the speed at which we drove, it was pretty far off. No one was there on the beach or in the immediate area. I verified it with Ki. However, it meant that there were no animals nearby too, since I can't distinguish between normal humans with low Ki and animals.

The three of them started to practice floating in the air without me urging them. I just told them to go as high as they could. Two hours into the training, Tim managed to rise a few inches into the air.

"You did it Tim. I told you it is not so difficult" I told him grinning.

"Well done Tim" Dick complimented him, "Maybe now, you won't have to look up to everyone."

It seemed to be an unspoken signal for a break. Bruce handed us water bottles from the Batmobile. Heh, eve I had started using Dick's terms.

"Can you show us your Super Saiyan form" Tim asked me.

"Sure, I have regained all my power. But I don't think I will release my full power since it tends to get a little… chaotic" I replied. If I remained on the ground and turned up my full power, there would be tremors and what not.

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

As I drove to the secluded beach with Tim in the car, I rethought about the short conversation I had with Harry regarding killing. Initially, I was not convinced that he could refrain himself from killing since he was so used to punishing criminals in that manner. But the second time he tried to make me understand, I was able to ascertain that he really didn't like killing. The position he was in forced him to act in that manner. I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same if I was in his situation. Seeing my parents die in front of my eyes made me swear off killing. Harry had many people killed in front of him and he lived in a very corrupt world in danger from a global psychotic threat. We were both similar in the aspect that we both did what was necessary to achieve something. It was true.

I was proud that Tim succeeded today but of course I didn't show it. Tim then requested Harry to show us his Super Saiyan form. I was interested to see it too but wondered about the Chaotic comment Harry made.

Harry flew up and a little further away from us with an ease that I aimed to achieve. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He shouted "HIYYYAAAAHHHH" and I saw the explosion of yellow around him. I felt the ground rumble beneath us as Harry's changed form became visible. There was a pressure around us and I struggled to keep my composure. This must be the heavy presence of his power. He now had spiky golden hair that was standing upwards. A fringe of hair fell over his forehead. The yellow aura around him vanished but he remained in what I assumed was his Super Saiyan form. He flew back towards us and I could make out that his pupils were a light blue-green color now.

I analyzed his appearance to see if it would serve as an effective disguise. His facial structure remained the same but his spiky, gravity defying air drew most of the attention. It was a lot longer too. Even his eyebrows had changed into golden yellow. As he came nearer, I could make out that his muscles had become more toned but there was no actual increase in the muscle mass. I could feel the pressure of his power become void as the aura around him receded but there was still some lingering prickling sensation.

"That was awesome!" Dick exclaimed.

Tim was shaking a bit but he seemed to be recovering. It would seem he was not able to handle the pressure of Harry's power initially.

Harry must have seen it too "I am sorry Tim. I tried to control and clamp down on my Ki as soon as I could. That is why I transformed at a distance from you in the air. You still felt the rumble in the ground yes? If I had been on the ground, there would have been tremors which could be mistaken for a small earthquake."

I wanted to know more about his limits and so I asked "Is what we felt initially the limit of your power?"

"Hell no. That was just the beginning level of Super Saiyan" he replied.

"Have you reached your upper limit?" I asked, trying to get more information.

"No. After I mastered my Super Saiyan form, there was nobody around to challenge me. I couldn't raise my power much by simply practicing katas. Even with weighted clothing, it was unchallenging. I faced no challenge even while sparring with my teachers with weighted clothes. There was a minor increase of power until I faced Voldemort, that's all. The long and exhausting final battle should have given me a major boost in power since I was nearly dead" he explained.

This was a little troubling. I knew I could trust him but there was always a chance that he might be controlled by others to do their bidding. I didn't have faith in higher beings and their knowledge. I should be a little more trusting but this much power was something to be wary of.

"Is the pressure we felt you Ki?" I asked him.

"You all felt that? Can you still feel it now?" he asked, surprised.

"I can" I told him curtly.

"Me too" Dick and Tim echoed.

Harry smiled and said "Wonderful. You all already have the ability to feel Ki. I think it is because I have considerable power and you are so close to me. If I was farther away, you wouldn't be able to feel my Ki. If you train enough, you can easily detect anyone with sufficiently large enough Ki."

He didn't sound boastful nor was he shy about his power. He was someone who was confident in his abilities and power just like I was confident in my abilities and capabilities. I had mastered my mind and my body to become what I was today.

"What is your range to sense Ki?" Dick asked curiously.

"I have never tried to explore my range. If I look for a specific Ki, I have no trouble sensing it anywhere on Earth. But usually, I don't try to extend my senses all over the world. It gets a little bothersome" he replied.

"Can you try and sense your old teachers? We would know if they are on this Earth too" Tim asked. Again, I was impressed at his keen intellect. He already had the makings of an excellent detective.

"Let me try" Harry said and closed his eyes. After a minute, he staggered a bit and then he opened his eyes and replied negatively "No, I can't tell for sure. In their fully released forms, they would stand out and I couldn't sense that. In their suppressed forms, while they have a high power level, in this world, there are too many people with the same level of power."

"Can't you sense of a specific Ki?" I asked.

Harry shook his head and explained "No, I can only sense power levels. Just now, I opened my senses to the whole of Earth. There are so many people with varying power levels that I had to stop. In the power level range of the released forms of my teachers, there was no one but there were three or five above that level. In the power level range of their suppressed forms, there were too many of them to count. But still I don't think they are here. If they were, there would be some knowledge of Ki manipulation amongst the many masters you trained under Bruce."

"That is true. Let us continue then" I told them. The information was interesting. I wonder if he was sensing all the meta-humans by their Ki when he opened his senses. Considering the number of them on Earth, it wasn't surprising that he stopped soon. An overload of information.

"Just a sec. Harry, why did you take my spare Escrima sticks? Did you want to spar?" Dick asked.

Harry withdrew the sticks from his back and said "No. You said they were unbreakable. I wanted to see if I could break them. Can I try?"

"Go ahead. I have enough spares" Dick told him.

Harry held both the sticks in his hands and broke them without any apparent effort. It was a bit startling since I had tested it against the impact of 500 kilogram deadweight.

"Well, they are breakable" Harry said blandly. "But if you let me work on one of your spares, I will make it unbreakable using Runes."

"Right. Can you do the same for Tim's collapsible Bo staff?" Dick asked, taking the incident in his stride.

"Sure, no problem. By the way, can you all give me your spare costumes? I want to start working on them" Harry asked.

Dick looked at me to answer and I acquiesced "You can take them from the cave."

**OoO**

_Harry POV_

Time passed quickly. I was amazed that Bruce and Dick were able to master flying in 8 days only. They were really disciplined martial artists. Tim was shaky but he managed to become proficient enough in 11 days.

I was really enjoying my time in the manor and the cave where I worked on Dick's and Tim's weapons. It was fairly easy to make Dick's Escrima sticks and Tim's Bo staff unbreakable. I just put the runes on the ends and connected them through an energy line along the weapon. I put quite a lot of energy on it. If I really wanted to, I could break them but they were as unbreakable as I could make them. The energy of the Runes could only contain up to a certain limit of Ki since it was not a living material. I added one bonus feature in them. If they pushed a bit of energy at any end of either the Escrima sticks or the collapsible Bo staff, the other end would release a massive voltage of electricity. Bruce appreciated the addition while Dick and Tim were ecstatic. It was enough to put an elephant down. I had added a magnifying aspect and put a lot of my power to spark the electric charges. It was good for a hundred or more charges.

Actually, I wanted to add fire but Bruce told me to add electricity. He told me that electricity is the best way to disable biological opponents. All living beings send signals to function, usually through nerves. Electricity disrupts those signals. Bruce told me that if there was enough Voltage, even I could be brought down by electricity. It made sense and I added electric charge to Dick's and Tim's weapons.

I had not started working on any of the costumes yet. I wanted to plan everything I could modify before starting.

I had not started to join any of them in patrol yet. Bruce wanted me to have my costume ready before I started. I still had no idea about what I wanted for a costume. But I did heal the bruises and small wounds Bruce, Dick or Tim got while on patrol.

I learnt to use the computer in the cave quite easily. I was spending my time reading Bruce's files on various criminals. They were very detailed and I am sure that no other agency in the world had that kind of information. Dick taught me to drive a bike. I had ridden a bicycle before and the balance came easily. It was confusing to use clutch while changing gears and it took a little time to get used to. I was getting better at it. My next aim was learning to drive a car.

Since I had nothing to do in the mornings, I sometimes went to the kitchen to help Alfred. I tried but Alfred absolutely refused my help. But, while he prepared breakfast, we talked. He told me a lot of things about his own youth and Bruce's parents. He also told me more about Bruce's dedication to his work and his grief over his parents' death. He politely asked me not to ask or talk to Bruce about it if Bruce did not bring up the topic.

I was getting antsy. I had not trained properly since arriving in this universe. I did my katas every morning and evening but there was no one challenging to spar against. Working out in the gym didn't really help the feeling of restlessness. I resolved to talk to Bruce about this soon.

Bruce called us all for another meeting in the cave. As soon as we took seats, he told us "Tim will not have his power unlocked."

I was interested to hear the reason for Bruce's opinion. Dick also looked resigned while Tim protested "Why not? Don't you think I am good enough?"

"You will not have your power unlocked" Bruce repeated harshly.

"Tell me why. I gained control of my Ki and I am ready" Tim asked heatedly.

It suddenly hit me then. So, I intervened "Tim, what will happen when I unlock your power?"

He sent a betrayed look at me and answered "I will get more powerful."

"True" I agreed calmly, "But what else?"

I was surprised that Bruce was letting me handle this. Usually, he did not like others helping him in any matter.

Tim was confused "What do you mean?"

"Tim," I started patiently, "You will unlock your power, yes, but you will have to gain control over it again. It will be easier second time around but there is one side effect you are missing. By gaining control over a large reserve of Ki, you will be…"

"stuck in this same age" Tim completed.

"Exactly. You don't want to be a kid all your life do you? I can teach you to loosen your hold on Ki for a few years to age but it will be very slow. In those years, you will not have full control of your Ki and hence you will not be at optimum effectiveness. Even now, your control is shaky at best. Your body still needs to grow Tim. You do want to date women in your life right?" I added teasingly, hoping to cheer him up.

Tim sighed and answered "I guess you are right. I had not thought about that."

"That is the trappings of power. You were so focused on becoming more powerful that you did not think of all the consequences. Have you forgotten your lessons? Control the power and master it, don't let it influence you" Bruce lectured sternly.

"I am sorry Bruce. This is all so new and I was overwhelmed" Tim apologized.

"Cheer up Tim. Even if I don't unlock your powers, you can unlock it yourself through training. I think it will take you 8 – 10 years. Your body would have grown up by then. Doing it this way will give you fine control over your power since you will have so much time to master it" I placated him.

"Yeah Tim, according to what Harry has told us, his teachers were 800 years old and they only got stronger as they aged. You have plenty of time little man" Dick soothed him, ruffling Tim's hair affectionately.

Tim brightened up "Thanks guys."

"So why don't I unlock both of your powers now? We are all here and you both have achieved control of your Ki" I asked Bruce and Dick.

"Will the aging of our bodies be frozen when you unlock our powers?" Bruce asked.

"I don't think so" I replied thoughtfully. I didn't really know about this. "I think you have to gain control over your Ki and learn to bring it to the surface. It is not like you have instant access to power. Your body must be trained to handle that power. Only after you have gained control over your power and have become sufficiently powerful, you will stop aging. That is what I think. Fate did say that there was only one leader in both factions, King Vegeta and Broli. Saiyans must have existed for centuries, if not millennia. During all that time, if there was only one leader per faction, they must have lived for centuries and should have stopped aging at some point of time. From this, I think that the more power you have, the slower your aging is. Ki is basically energy of life. The more 'life energy' you have, the longer you will live. So, when you reach a specific level of power, you will stop aging all together."

"Makes sense. You said we could age if we wanted to. How?" Bruce asked. I was beginning to see why Bruce was so successful at everything. He always stuck to facts and verified them. He saw all sides to an issue and wanted back up plans to be in place. He was a methodical, logical man with a very sharp mind. He wanted to cover every aspect before taking a hand in it.

"This is only my theory. But I think if we do not consciously exert full control over our Ki and then suppress it; our Ki will be… distorted. If you do not have full control, Ki will be used subconsciously or will be lost from your body. The uncontrolled Ki will start to fight against the controlled Ki. This way, the energy required to keep you from aging is drained to subdue the uncontrolled Ki and you start to age. This is only my hypothesis and I may be wrong" I told them.

"You are most probably right," Bruce told me and then ordered Dick "Get the medallion."

Dick flew off to get the medallion which I had kept in the equipment section of the cave. Dick, like me, loved flying. He flew at every chance he got which was very less since he didn't use flying while on patrol. I could not make out how Bruce felt about flying since he was so closed off all the time. Tim loved it. It was every child's dream to fly. On this Earth, having seen some of the heroes fly, children had all the more reason to yearn to fly. Tim was no exception.

Dick returned soon. He handed it to me and I asked "Who wants to go first?"

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

Learning to fly was one of the dreams I had as a child before my parents were murdered. Depending on the facts and features of human physiology, I had long ago deduced it impossible. But Harry showed me that it was possible. Once I got the hang of it, it was fairly easy to master flying. It didn't give me joy, but it gave me a strong sense of accomplishment. Flying was another weapon in my arsenal. Ki techniques that Harry would teach us would be another major advantage.

Once we started training to fly, I went over Harry's story in detail. I realized that Tim's power could not be unlocked since he would remain a teenager. I called a meeting to tell them. Tim resisted and as usual, I ordered him not to do it. Harry intervened to explain and I let him. Why? I saw the resigned expression on Dick's face and I understood that I was close to alienating Tim as I had with Dick. I wanted to mend mine and Dick's differences, not drive a bigger wedge into it. Dick saw Tim as a little brother and if I had pushed the issue, Dick would have been even more cross at me. I had long ago realized that my family was one of my weaknesses. Dick, Tim, Alfred, Leslie, Barbara and now Harry were family. I did not want any of them hurt in any possible situation. But I was unable to cater to their every need, especially Dick and Tim. Alfred was a huge help in such matters. I wanted things to improve, not deteriorate.

I had some doubts about unlocking our power and Harry cleared them to the best of his ability. Hearing that he was not completely sure that Tim would be able to age if his power was unlocked now made me reinforce me decision. I did not want to chance it. Dick's and Harry's platitudes perked Tim up. Dick got the medallion to unlock our power.

I was apprehensive about unlocking out power. Harry knew how to use it but didn't know the effects himself. He had never used such a device before after all. It was like new technology. You test it first before actually putting it into use. Unfortunately, we couldn't afford to test it. I did not want Dick to be the first just in case something went wrong. I could experience the effects if it worked and then instruct Dick how to deal with hit. So I answered "I will go first."

"Okay" Harry said. "I think it would be better if there was skin contact with the medallion."

I nodded and opened the buttons of my shirt. He put the medallion around my neck so that it rested on my bare chest. There was a complex Rune on one face of the medallion. Harry placed his finger in the center of the Rune and pushed Ki into it. The Rune began to draw itself in bright lines from the centre. Harry pushed more Ki into the Rune and the Rune was completely redrawn. But nothing happened.

"I think I need to push more Ki into this" Harry commented idly and did just that. The Rune glowed and then my body too glowed with a pale white aura. A second later, the Rune stopped glowing and the aura vanished.

"I don't feel any different" I told Harry. Indeed, I felt the same as before except for a sense of lightness.

"Of course not. You have to train your body to handle the power that is unlocked. The only thing that has probably changed is that you will have more energy when you feel down and you will be able to unconsciously draw on that unlocked power in times of need" Harry explained.

This information settled some issues in my mind. I had to work for it, good. If everything came easy, there was nothing to achieve and we would never learn anything. Unlocking this power was one thing but mastering it was a gradual process and I liked it that way.

Harry removed the medallion from me and unlocked Dick's power. The same thing happened with him.

"I feel lighter" Dick told us.

"Yes. Now you should see if you have full control of your Ki. I doubt it but you will have almost total control since you cannot yet access the unlocked power consciously. You will just have to train hard and push your body to accept the unlocked power" Harry informed him again.

"Before checking if we have enough control over Ki, I wanted to tell you something. Dick, Tim, you both will not use flying or any Ki technique during missions. I do not want the criminals to think that we are just meta-humans. We are mysterious in their eyes and that begets fear. If we show something like this, they will classify us as meta-humans, thereby understanding us a bit. This will remove the mystery and hence fear. So anything related to Ki will be a last resort. If we use it, it will also attract meta-human criminals like Metropolis to Gotham and I don't want that" I ordered them firmly.

Dick was the first to understand "I agree, but what about Harry?"

I looked at Harry seriously and said "Harry, I know you want to help me in Gotham. I respect that but I want you to remain unseen if possible. With your speed, it shouldn't be difficult. Other than that, you can learn to use our equipment so that you can use alternate means to subdue the criminals instead of taking them down by hand. The reason for this is because the rest of the superheroes do not know about you. Until now, there was no definite measure of security if the superheroes went rogue. I need you to be the check, the fail safe. If anyone goes rogue, you will be able to disable them. You are powerful Harry, probably the most powerful being I have known. If you remain a secret from everyone, no one will even have any idea of there being someone able to overpower them. They won't know your strengths. There are also other factors like general population might not like that there another super powered being amongst them. They will want to learn more about you. Superman is open and hence people accept him but it is not always so. The government will pursue you. Power is one thing the people fear and the scrutiny will not help anyone. So, if you want to help me, fine but do it in the shadows. No one should know anything about you other than that you live with me."

It took them all a few seconds to understand the seriousness and the implications of what I had revealed to them.

Dick was the first one to get it "You mean to tell me that you have been studying other superheroes to find out means to disable them? Are you saying that government has files on all of us?"

Harry replied to this "It is only logical. Who is to keep the heroes in check? They might go too far one of these days and may need to be stopped. I can be that safety feature. With the government it was to be expected. Power hungry people and disgruntled military heads would want to have all the information about all the heroes, meta-humans and super powered criminals. Government always wants to be the one in control, the most powerful. I suspect they are doing experiments to overcome all the superheroes. Bruce's idea of remaining mysterious and being feared works on both the criminals and the government."

He then turned to me and answered calmly "I understand and accept what you told me Bruce. I will help out from the shadows. I will look into recreating the communication means that I and my teachers used before. It will be unbreakable and undetectable, not affected in the least by distance. It was a Rune set based on blood Runes that allowed us to talk telepathically. As you said, we should keep this communication also between us along with any and all Rune knowledge. No need to give any ideas or clues to opponents."

Tim, who was not yet that disillusioned with the government and was brought up to respect it, was disbelieving. "Guys, how can you believe that the government is doing such things? I understand that there might be some people in the government like that, but on the whole, the system works. Heroes are not infallible but they are called heroes for a reason. The people trust them. You can't expect everyone to turn bad."

"No one is going to disable heroes for the fun of it. It is a back up, a security measure Tim. People in power, like the government, will do anything to retain power and if they are losing power, they become irrational and try extreme measures to get it back. It should be as Bruce told us" Dick told him grimly.

Tim looked to argue but I quelled him with a look that said 'think before saying something idiotic.' He fell silent but glared back at me. It was better he understood how the real world worked now than having his illusions shattered in surprise and getting killed. I was going to break it to him slowly in a few months but with the arrival of Harry, he had to understand it now.

I was relieved when Harry accepted my proposal without any fuss. He was more realistic than most people. Even Clark could be blamed to be idealistic. I often got annoyed with him when we had worked together previously. I was proud of Dick since he logically thought about what I told and accepted it.

"Leave it Tim," Harry told him cordially, "I prefer this option actually. I have had enough of fame in my old Earth. It would be a welcome change to really help people without getting bogged down by fame, adoration and speculation. You all have given me support and that is all I require."

Tim still looked troubled but let it be since it was Harry's life being affected. At least, he was smart enough to understand that.

Harry turned to me and spoke hesitantly "Bruce, I know you are busy but could you help me train? You don't have to spar with me. It is just that I have not been able to get a decent workout since I came here. My teachers had me wear weighted clothing and spar with them. That worked until I achieved Super Saiyan. Can you think of some way to incorporate really heavy weights into my clothing? That way, I can train properly again."

It was true. Harry did not train to improve himself. He did some katas in the morning and the evening along with some exercises in the gym. But, apart from that, there was no exertion on his part. I had not realized that he was finding everything too easy. Hmm… I remembered something that Fate had told us about the Saiyans. I might be able to use that. It will need work. "I might have an idea. Let me work on it and get back to you" I told him.

"Thanks. For now, you and Dick can use weighted clothing to push your body to use your unlocked Ki. Tim can do it too, but the weights have to less for him since it is for building up his Ki" Harry told me.

It was a good idea. "I will arrange for it" I told them.


	5. Secret Origins Pt1

**Chapter 5: Secret Origins Pt 1**

_Harry POV_

Two weeks passed very quickly. Bruce, Dick and Tim trained diligently. I did not dare to teach them any of the Ki techniques so soon. They did not have enough power yet to form a decent Ki attack. Instead, I had them focus on utilizing Ki to make their bodies stronger and faster. Spars with weighted clothing between them helped a lot.

Bruce and Dick had come a long way during the two weeks. I had them spar with me and try to use their Ki while fighting consciously. I could easily take their hits in case they were extra powerful due to Ki. They could use Ki to augment their speed and strength to an extent but they were not using their full abilities yet. They were slowly getting used to utilizing more and more Ki that I had unlocked in them. They still had a long way to go but the progress was excellent.

I had to warn Bruce to not over do it. He was a master of his mind and body and he had always had total control. Ki utilization was new for him and it was eating at him that he couldn't properly control his own Ki completely. He was facing the danger of burning out and so, I told him clearly that Ki was not something that was mastered in weeks. It took months and years to have complete control over one's Ki. He did not heed my warnings and I had to tell him the dangers of over doing it. Ki was the energy of life. If he used up most of the Ki without recovering fro the training, he would have slipped into a coma while his body recovered its lost Ki. His body would become very weak with the shortage of life energy. He finally listened to me and stopped his relentless pursuit of immediate Ki control.

Tim was finding it easier to control the power of his punches and kicks while utilizing Ki. He did not have much power but he was dedicated to learn all that he could. I was pleased that he had not brought up the subject of my nocturnal work again.

Dick was easily matching Bruce's pace of development. I was amazed at the things he could do with his body. He was a natural acrobat and he showed it during spars with Bruce. While Bruce was powerful, precise and deadly, Dick was graceful and highly athletic. Bruce usually had the upper hand in the spars but the spars were drawn out due to Dick's persistence and unwillingness to lose.

All three of them were just beginning their foray into the world of Ki manipulation. Their progress was much slow compared to my own but it could be attributed to me being a Saiyan. Still, their dedication was far beyond anything I had shown while being trained in the martial arts.

My own training was still not going anywhere. While Bruce, Dick and Tim found suitable weighted clothing, I found nothing. The weighted clothes made no difference to me. I could easily lift 500 kilograms which was the maximum possible free weight combination in Bruce's gym. So, a mere 25 kilo weighing clothes were of no use to me. Bruce had not yet informed me of his idea or is he was able to help me.

All three of them were also getting adept at sensing powerful Ki. I had started lowering my Ki little by little and had them sense me. This exercise was like a game where they would try to locate me only using Ki sensing. Surprisingly, it was Tim who was more proficient of the three in sensing Ki.

I had finally decided on my costume. I selected a simple costume. I could not wear a cowl due to my spiky hair when in Super Saiyan form. I had to have some cover on my face because I still had the lightening bolt shaped scar on my forehead. So, I chose a face mask almost similar to Dick's but mine was a little bigger, covering the scar on my forehead. Dick's face mask had only two pointed protrusions upwards and downwards giving the impression of small wings. Mine had four, the inner two being shorter and thicker than the outer two. The inner protrusions extended from the middle of my eyes, above my eyebrows while the outer protrusions extended from the edge of my eyes, almost near the temple. The inner protrusion above my right eyebrow concealed my scar. My eyes were covered by white lenses which were covered by a black triple weave Kevlar frame. The protrusions came out of the Kevlar frame. Bruce and Dick told me that the white lenses were capable of night vision. The mask was to be fixed in place with spirit gum. My mask looked more demonic compared to Dick's cool one of Tim's plain one. It resembled an extended, curved version of the batarang that Bruce used.

Bruce convinced me to add an earbug in the mask to hear the police radio channel and communicate with the computer in the cave. Seeing that my mental Rune based commlink could not interact with technology, I agreed.

For clothes, I simply chose a black, sleeveless Gi worn over a dark blue undershirt. The Gi was not a closed one like usual, it was more open and loose. The obi (sash, kind of) was also dark blue along with arm bands, undershirt and boots. I added arm bands and boots so that I could modify them to have extra space to carry a few things. The arm bands were actually just wider than normal wrist bands. The loose pants of my Gi were tucked into my boots. My disguise was plain. I was simply in Super Saiyan form wearing a black, sleeveless Gi. I had no symbols or designs on my costume / Gi. Dick commented that my costume was uninspired and entirely too common.

The idea of my costume was more based on my comfort. In the last six years, I had worn nothing but Gi while training, which took most of my time. Only during my rare outings with Narcissa and battles, I wore normal clothes.

I had not yet started to work on enhancing their costumes. My plans were almost done for them. I was now trying the Rune combinations on useless cloth so that I didn't waste the costumes during trial. I planned to surprise them when it was ready. It would take some time but it would be worth it.

I had started to patrol Gotham with Dick. Bruce and Tim were one team while Dick and I were another. I was usually not seen. Dick, as Nightwing, handled interrogations and interactions with criminals. I remained in the shadows, taking out criminals with my speed. I found helping people anonymously in this fashion very satisfying. I felt better with every crime I stopped. I was finally doing something out of my own volition. There was no prophecy to compel me or old men to control me. There a freedom in my actions that was most pleasing.

Dick taught me how to use the grappling gun and swing around a building using the line. It was exciting. It was nearly like flying. There was a similar sense of weightlessness as the momentum carried me around the building. I couldn't really control it completely but I did okay. Being yanked in a direction holding on to a grapple line was indeed fun.

During these patrols, I learnt more about how Batman operated in Gotham. He had informants, contacts and means to collect information. Sometimes, the police requested his help by lighting the bat signal, a giant torch in the sky. Bruce told me that Commissioner Gordon was one of the few honest people in the city and he used the services of Batman to stop crimes and catch criminals. He provided Batman information if his hands were tied by politicians and under the strict purview of law. Between them, they wanted to keep Gotham safe.

I visited Dr. Leslie Thompkins two times a week. I helped her heal wounds on her patients on those days after they had been put to sleep by Leslie. She told me some anecdotes about Bruce and Alfred. It was fun being in her company.

Alfred was a constant at the manor. I understood that if you had a problem in the manor, you went to Alfred, not Bruce. I found that Alfred was very intelligent and scarily perceptive. Unfailingly, he made me a big portion of English breakfast everyday even though I ate another bigger breakfast.

I took over Alfred's duties to heal them after their nightly pursuits. Usually, it was Alfred who patched them up and in dire cases, it was Leslie. I thought of creating a Runic Healing chamber that could heal people placed in it without me having to heal everyone personally. It would bear a lot of planning and thinking.

Dick and Tim helped me learn more about every day muggle objects. I was becoming familiar with the technology used by common people. The technology in the cave was still far beyond my comprehension. I did learn to ride a bike and drive a car. I was not smooth but I was able to handle myself in a car or a bike. I was not yet allowed to ride the Batmobile.

I managed to replicate the communication system that my teachers and Narcissa had invented. The basis of this communication system was a large Rune Set disconnected into smaller Rune Sets. The number of smaller Rune Sets was the same as the number of people in the system. In this case, it was four, me Dick, Bruce and Tim since Ki was needed to activate and deactivate the communication. So, Bruce and Leslie couldn't be connected. But it was fairly easy to add more people if there was a need in the future.

The Rune Sets were comprised of Blood Runes. Each smaller Rune Set was drawn using the blood of the user. It was drawn on a patch of skin cutting enough to draw blood. Each smaller Rune Set had three prongs – three connections. Each one corresponded to the remaining three people in the system. The three prongs had the blood of the remaining three people. At the time of incorporating the blood, a control word was chosen and locked to the Activation Rune in the centre. To communicate with any of the three other people in the system, the user had to think the control word for that specific person. For me, it was _Revan_, for Bruce it was _Batman_, for Dick it was _Nightwing_ and for Tim it was _Robin_. Nothing original but we thought that business was the main reason why we would need such communication.

We had the smaller Rune Sets drawn at the base of our left hand thumbs. I suggested it since it was very easy to push Ki through the hands. Even while attacking with Ki, we could communicate in this case. This was possible because the communication means was telepathic and not verbal. There was no need for hearing or speaking. The disconnected Rune Sets meant that it created a link between us that would never be broken. When we did not communicate or activate the Rune Set, the link would be dampened. I assured them that we could not hear thoughts of others but just the directed words in the form of a single telepathic message. This meant that the communication was not hampered by distance or any kind of jamming except mental jamming. There was no device as such for communication. The means of communication was just an addition to our abilities. It was another Ki manipulation technique. To end the communication, we had to push a little Ki to the smaller Rune Set in our left palms and then think the word _Finite_. It meant end and was not really used in common conversation.

Initially, they were really apprehensive when I proposed the idea to them but Alfred and I were able to convince them. After it was done, they were thankful but couldn't work it since they didn't know how to channel a bit of Ki through their hands. I was the only one able to do that and I showed them it worked. The problem was that each of them knew to utilize Ki to make their punches stronger and their bodies faster. It was internal Ki utilization. But to activate the Rune Set, they needed to push Ki through their skin and the Rune Set, meaning Ki had to exit the body. That was what I was going to teach them next, at least the basics.

We were again at the secluded beach where we practiced flying. I was in Super Saiyan form in my black Gi costume and mask. Bruce, Dick and Tim were in their costumes. These training sessions were more intense and worthwhile than the D.A. lessons I taught at Hogwarts during my fifth year. Batman, Nightwing and Robin were a lot more dedicated and put in their best effort all the time. They never goofed off during the training. It was a pleasure instructing them, even if I was never a great teacher.

We were all hovering in the air, the three of them facing me. "It would be better if you were all on the ground. It will help you focus on only one task" I told them.

They complied but I still remained in the air. "By now, you all know you have Ki inside you. You have learned to use it to make your bodies stronger and faster. You have known and felt your Ki but you have not _seen_ your Ki because you have never let it outside your body. Ki is dangerous and destructive outside your body. It is powerful. Let me demonstrate."

I pointed my finger to my right and let loose a minor Ki blast. The sand exploded and obscured our vision. When it cleared, we could see a very large hole in the ground.

They were attentive and didn't interrupt me "This is a basic blast of Ki. It is very easy to do once you learn to do it. The first time is the hardest. You know you can do it but you have to convince your body and let your mind break down the unconscious limitation you have put on yourselves."

"Focus is the main thing here," I continued, "Some people can do it using their will alone. But I couldn't do it at first. I had to use emotion, particularly anger, rage. At the height of my fury, I simply let loose the rage through my hands and I was able to form a Ki blast. I suggest you do the same. Don't worry you don't have to use Rage every time. Once you know you can do it, you can easily do it by simple focusing. Ever heard the term boiling fury? Reach that stage or similar where you feel you have to do something destructive. At the peak of that stage, focus your anger into your hands and push it away."

"Who wants to go first?" I asked after finishing the explanation.

As expected, Bruce opted to be the first. I told him "Batman, whatever you focus on, aim your hands at me. I will block your Ki blast easily. If you direct the blast at the ground, we don't know how strong it will be, you might cause tremors."

He nodded and aimed his right hand at me. A few seconds of intense concentration later, I saw a grimace on Bruce's half visible face. I imagine that he always kept the memory of the murder of his parents in front of his mind to motivate him. His helplessness and anger at the situation was what he would use according to my guess. A second later, there was blast of white Ki which I blocked with my hands. It was fairly powerful considering it was his first attempt.

Bruce dropped to his knee and took deep breaths. All of us rushed towards him. Nightwing supported him as I explained "Take it easy Batman. The first time is very exhausting. You won't have control over how much Ki you will use in the blast. It has drained you significantly. But, I can help you with it."

Even if we were in a secluded beach, we followed the practice of calling others by their hero names. It was better to be safe.

I touched his arm and used a technique one my teachers had taught me to transfer a little of my Ki to him. Immediately, Bruce straightened himself and looked at me for the explanation. "I just used a special technique of Ki manipulation taught to me by my teachers. It allows me to transfer a bit of my Ki into you. This is highly dangerous as untrained people may very well blow off your hand instead of transferring Ki. So, I don't want any of you to try it" I told them sternly.

"It was invigorating" Batman commented on the technique while Nightwing and Robin nodded at my warning.

I knew it must have been hard for Batman to do this. He was a master of controlling his mind and body. To let loose his anger was not something he did lightly. I felt honored that he did it just on my words alone. But, as quickly as he let loose his Ki blast, he regained his control.

Nightwing tried next. He took a few minutes to get angry enough to fire a blast of Ki. The first time he tried, he was not angry enough or focused enough to form a blast. The second time, he succeeded.

Robin did it on his first try but his blast was weak since he had little Ki available to him. I suspected that Batman and Nightwing tapped a bit into their recently unlocked power while firing their Ki blasts.

I again transferred some of my Ki to Nightwing and Robin.

I addressed them all "Now you know you can form a Ki blast. This is just a basic Ki manipulation technique. Now, you have to learn focus. You all fired the blasts out of your hands, whole hands. I fired it out of my finger. If you have enough control and focus, you can even fire them out of your eyes. One of my teachers used to do it but I was too afraid to endanger my eyes. By focusing, you can direct the blast out of any part of your body. It is easier with your hands. The power behind the blast will not be weakened if you fire the blast out of your finger rather than your palm. But for harder and more powerful Ki techniques, you will need to use both hands since you have to handle a large amount of Ki. It is all about focus and will. Use what feels easy to you for this simple Ki blast. For a few more days, you will feel drained right after firing a Ki blast because your body is not used to channeling power in such amounts."

"Now, you will have to learn to control the amount of Ki you put in a blast. If you put too much into one blast, you will be too exhausted to even get up, let alone defeat your opponent. To activate your communication Rune, a tiny bit of Ki is enough. You have to learn enough control to not waste your Ki" I told them.

Turning to face Bruce, I spoke seriously "Batman, I have to warn you not to over exert yourself or practice this without my presence in the beginning. The technique I used to give my Ki to you can only be used sparingly to jump start the recovery of your own Ki. I cannot do it continuously as your body will reject the foreign Ki. Your body has to generate its own Ki. But as you practice, you will lose the feeling of being drained after a Ki blast and will be able to fire more blasts at a single go."

"I understand" he replied curtly. I knew he hated to be lectured or advised but it was inevitable this time. The dangers were too great. I was grateful that he agreed immediately.

"After you have mastered this basic Ki blast, you will have to learn multitasking – firing Ki blasts while flying. It will be easy since even now, you are all able to fly without really focusing on using your Ki specifically to fly. After that, I will teach you special Ki manipulation techniques. Most of them are different attacks but some are dangerous, yet invaluable techniques to augment your Ki" I told them, hoping that they would get eager to learn new things and master this basic blast easily.

"How do we regain lost Ki?" Dick asked intelligently.

"Food and rest mostly. You will find that your appetite will increase dramatically as you become more adept at Ki manipulation. You will gain a faster metabolism. You all know meditation. During meditation, if you focus on your Ki, you will feel more energized. You also recuperate easier and faster if you meditate or sleep. If you meditate for a short while focusing on Ki, your need to sleep will be reduced drastically. You can make do with only 3 – 4 hours of sleep a day and still feel fresh as ever throughout the whole day" I answered.

"Boy, am I glad that you are teaching us all this stuff Revan. I will have more time to do homework and watch TV now" Robin commented.

I wondered again how easily all three of them were able to call me Revan when in costume. It seemed almost automatic. Initially I found it difficult to consciously refer to them by their hero names when in their costumes. I had to consciously practice calling them Batman, Nightwing and Robin till I got it right. It was very important to keep their identities a secret but after three weeks of practice, I managed to differentiate them from their costumed identities. I learnt to immediately associate their costumes with their hero names.

Nightwing laughed and said "Yeah, I won't have to be half asleep everyday when I go to work." He glanced at Batman and quickly shot me a grateful look.

I understood what he alluded to. Batman was the one who worked the hardest. With his business meetings, social parties and vigilante time, he hardly had time to rest. He had learnt effective sleeping technique that reduced his sleeping time but it still wasn't enough. He had been tiring out slowly and Nightwing knew that. I guessed that even Alfred knew it. I was once again glad to help Batman in whatever capacity I could. He carried Gotham city literally on his shoulders. I had observed that Nightwing and Batman rarely interacted if it was not about business. Their relationship was strained but even then, Nightwing cared about Batman to be grateful to me for helping him.

We ended the training for the day. Nightwing and I were traveling on his bike as usual. I activated the Rune set to communicate with Nightwing. _"Dick, are you going back tomorrow?"_ I asked him telepathically.

He was startled for a second and shook the bike. Then he shouted over the telepathic link _"DON'T DO THAT! Jesus Harry, I almost had a heart attack. And yes, I am going back tomorrow. I can't take any more time off."_

I knew there was more to it than that. I ventured hesitantly wondering if I had the right to ask it _"Dick, is there something wrong between you and Bruce? I have observed a lot of tension between the two of you."_

I could make out the sarcastic tone in his telepathic voice _"It took you this long to ask me or did you note it just today?"_

"_Hey"_ I shot back indignantly.

"_Sorry. Bruce and I haven't seen eye to eye on many things for a number of years. And you don't bother to try and fix it alright? It needs to be resolved by us alone and it will take time. It just can't be solved by sitting down and talking"_ he ordered me half seriously.

Reluctantly, I agreed _"If you say so."_ They were both stubborn enough to let this go on for years. Maybe, I should ask Alfred about this.

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

My life changed when Harry entered our lives. It has been a quiet time in Gotham and I am learning new things that will help in the future. There is still a long way to go but the things I am learning will give me an edge that no one will expect.

Communication between us was the best feature apart from flying and increased endurance, strength and speed. His mental commlink which used Ki for activation and deactivation was a big boon. The only drawback was that it could not communicate with anything or anyone who could not project Ki. So, I still used my electronic commlink/earbug. I could connect to the police radio and interact with the computer in the cave. It was still useful to hear news and make calls through the computer. When I needed to inform the cops about the various criminals I left behind for them to pick up, the electronic earbug was dead useful. Dick too kept his earbug for the same reasons. I had persuaded Harry to include an earbug in his face mask too. I liked his face mask more than Dick's but Harry's supposed costume was not a costume at all. It was just a simple training Gi. He didn't even wear gloves. He could leave his finger prints everywhere. But, I didn't tell him to change it. After all, I went through many versions of my own costume in the beginning and Harry would soon be revamping his.

Harry had brought back Dick to my life for a short while after years of estrangement. It felt like old times when he was Robin. We sparred together and he patrolled the streets of Gotham. The change was this time, we used Ki to augment our bodies while sparring and Dick patrolled the city with Harry while I did it with Tim. Dick had grown and he had developed in all fields. He fought better and thought better but he was still as cheerful as ever. But, the rift between us was still not resolved when he left for Bludhaven a week ago. I made it worse by demanding that he stay and learn what Harry had to teach us. He argued that it would take years to master what Harry was teaching us and that he couldn't put his life on the hold for that long. The real reason I wanted him to stay was that even if I couldn't talk with him, I liked his company. I wanted him to stay not only for me, but for Tim, Harry and Alfred too. Tim idolized Dick and Harry and Dick got along like twins. It was nice having an almost full Batclan again. If only Barbara…

I stopped reminiscing about what had happened and focused on flying the Batwing to Metropolis. I had a lead on the scientists who had escaped from the Space Monitoring Station of Wayne Tech in Metropolis six months ago. Clark and I had encountered a trio of scientists who were unnaturally strong and could mould their bodies like Clayface. There was something going on that I couldn't put a finger on. Many deep space monitoring stations all over the world had been infiltrated and some were destroyed.

Now Clark was too busy dismantling the nuclear weapons and powerful missiles all over the world. Even now, I think that he has bit off more than he can chew. He promised something he could not deliver. I admired his ideals of world peace but taking the responsibility of the entire world on his shoulders was foolishness. Countries cannot coexist peacefully whatever assurances they were given. There would always be terrorists, political upheavals, rebellions, starvation and wars. If they did not have long range weapons, they would fight with different leans like stopping critical supplies to a country or attacking them with men and smaller weapons. Clark, the optimist could never see that.

Now, Clark was too busy looking over the world that he was missing the little things in Metropolis. This was just one instance of it. I doubt he would have seen anything suspicious about this but I was the detective and he was not. This was my chance to find out what was going in the space monitoring situation.

I landed the Batwing on a rooftop few blocks away from my target. It was an abandoned STAR Labs factory where the three scientists were believed to have been frequenting. I did not fly there on my own since there was a chance that Clark might be using his telescopic vision. Even though I respected him, I have never shown him everything. I used grapples to swing my way to the factory.

I slipped inside quietly from the rooftop access. Looking around, a device in black and grey with red buttons in a strange shape caught my attention. It was the same design as the remote the three scientists had used to blow up the monitoring satellite six months ago. They would be here.

I heard noises from the lower floor and slipped behind a support column. Two of the scientists, the rotund white man and a slightly obese black woman doused the lights and exited what appeared to be an office. They talked in a language I did not understand. I was well versed in many languages and had heard all the languages of the world to recognize them. This language was not one that I had heard.

I could not sense Ki like Harry yet to home in on their specific Ki. I let them exit the factory. I knew I could track them down later. I wanted to see what was inside the office they exited.

Entering the office, I switched on a flashlight to look around the office. I remained stoic as I saw three red cocoons with grey linings containing human bodies inside them. I had seen stranger things in Gotham. So these did not faze me. The three bodies belonged to the three scientists I had been tracking. The two that left the factory were fake or the bodies in the cocoons were clones of them. I sliced open the cocoon containing the rotund white man with a batarang and eased his body down. The body seemed real and there was a pulse, a weak one.

There was a noise and I pointed the flashlight in that direction. A big dog leapt at me and directly went for my face. I blocked it with my hands and struggled to keep it at bay. I focused on my Ki to augment my body since the dog was unnaturally strong. I kicked it away and jumped up to grab a pole. I used it hoist myself onto the metallic support of the ceiling. The dog had charged at my previous location and made a big dent in the wall. It was not hurt at all.

I watched it as it started to walk on the wall towards my location. This was not normal. To my surprise, the dog changed its shape to a black spotted white humanoid with red irises. I had never encountered something like this but this was not the time to think about that. It was snarling as it advanced on me.

It was too late. It charged into me and I was knocked off the support and to the ground.

I looked up to see its claws swipe at me. My Kevlar suit stopped it but it again charged at me. I had to take a chance. I did not know how to fly and fire a Ki blast since I was still learning to focus a simple Ki blast.

So as I was propelled backwards, I formed a Ki blast with my right hand and shot it at the humanoid beast. I had the time to see it being vaporized before I was knocked into a shelf which then fell upon me.

In my haste to attack it, I did not have the time to check the power I put into the Ki blast. It left me drained. I could not lift up the shelf that had collapsed on me. At least, I had the satisfaction of overcoming my opponent.

I pulled out the signal watch that Clark had given me to contact him in case of danger. I had studied the watch and it emitted a high frequency beeping signal that I suspected only Clark could hear. I deliberately contacted him when I could have contacted Harry because I did not want Harry to be spotted yet and I wanted Clark to know that he was missing things in his city. Besides, Harry was patrolling Gotham with Tim.

I pushed the button to start the signal.

Then I realized that I had killed the creature. But… it was a creature, not a man. Still, my conscience was conflicted. Had I broken my no killing vow? No. This was not something of this Earth. It was like a dog and it was put down like one. But I could have gained some information from examining it if I had killed it instead of vaporizing it.

My body was in too much pain to concentrate on anything and I lost consciousness.

I was half conscious as Clark as Superman flew me down to an ambulance and set me own on a stretcher. I assessed the condition of my body. There was lingering pain but it was manageable. There might be a fractured rib and bruises.

My hand automatically caught the medic's hand who was trying to unmask me. Seeing her scared face, I said harshly "Don't even think about it."

I let her examine me as I focused on the sounds around us. There were explosions and giant thuds. I called the Batwing to my location using its remote and waited for it to arrive. There was a flash of light and the medic looked towards that. The Batwing was here. I used the opportunity to fire a grapple and escape from there.

Once inside the Batwing, I disabled the auto pilot and quickly scanned the source of the explosions. It was a 100 – 120 feet tall walking tripod. It had a strange shaped body on top of the legs and it was shooting a giant laser from its only 'eye'.

I shot two missiles at it and gained a little more altitude to assess the situation. There was a large circular metallic ball in the middle of a park nearby. There was a noticeable train which meant that it was a falling meteor.

Suddenly, I had to use evasion maneuvers since that tripod started firing laser blasts at me. The missiles apparently had no effect on it.

Then Clark engaged it again, giving me some time. I closed my left fist and pushed what little Ki I had through it. I had to contact Harry and the others. Once I felt the Rune Set activate, I wasted no time to contact Harry.

"_Revan, don't interrupt and listen. Send Robin back to the cave as I will need him to access some information for me. You remain alert for any meteor and 100 feet tall walking white tripods. Tell Nightwing to do the same in Bludhaven"_ I told him brusquely mentally.

Thankfully, he understood the seriousness of the situation and didn't question the ridiculous statement I made. I heard his emotionless mental voice _"Understood."_

Clark was close to ripping its 'eye' apart when he got blasted back by the laser and I directed the Batwing to fire more missiles at the tripod. They would not be effective but they would distract it until Clark could get back up. I told Harry mentally _"Remain alert. I will contact you again._"

I removed my left hand from the controls and pushed a little Ki through it to deactivate the communication while giving the mental control word _Finite_.

I was avoiding the laser blasts of the tripod when two more tripods emerged from the meteor. The other two began to fire sporadically at the buildings and vehicles while the third still focused on me.

I said to myself "Where is he going" when I saw Clark fly away from the walking tripods. Then I was joined in the air by a fighter squadron from the air force. They fired their missiles at the tripods and there was no damage. The tripods started to focus on the planes while I spotted tanks rolling to their location. Tanks too fired at them with no effect.

Seeing how useless it was, I turned the Batwing around to follow Clark.

I idly wondered how I managed to call most people in my head by their original names while their professional 'hero' names came out of my mouth by reflex. It was true especially in the case of Dick, Clark and Harry.

It seemed that I had regained a bit of my Ki again. I activated the Rune Set to contact Tim. _"Are you back at the cave?"_ I asked.

"_Not yet. Five minutes out"_ he replied instantly.

Suddenly, I had an epiphany. Of course, it all fit. The deep space monitoring networks were sabotaged so that the meteors containing these tripods could not be detected. There could be more of them. _"Watch the news and keep me posted. Search for any information about meteor showers currently around the globe"_ I ordered urgently.

Tim was used to following my directions and didn't hesitate _"Got it."_

I deactivated the communication and hurriedly contacted Harry again _"Revan, Batman here. Go to the cave and put on the Batsuit for space. Fly to space and destroy the meteors that I suspect are housing an invasion force."_

"_I won't need the suit. I have other means to breath in space. Do I have your permission to kill?"_ he asked in return in his blank voice.

"_Yes. The meteors contain walking tripods that are destroying everything in sight. In Metropolis, it looked like the three were clearing the area around the meteor. I am following Superman. He left the scene and I want to know why. My missiles are ineffective as are the military"_ I told him grimly. I had observed the general sweeping pattern that the tripods were using. I would wonder about his capability to breath in space through some means later.

As an afterthought, I added _"Remain as undetected as you can. If I am right, the other superheroes will be busy combating these tripods and you can destroy them in space if there are more."_

"_Okay"_ he responded curtly.

I deactivated the link and focused on following Clark again.

**OoO**

_Diana POV_

Themiscyra is my home. My mother is Queen Hippolyta and I am princess Diana, the favored Amazon empowered by the gods. Themiscyra is protected by the gods and I have never set foot outside of our island. Man's world the sisters call it. We have watched the man's world for centuries, vigilant of the threats posed by them. We never interfere in the man's world unless the world was in the danger of extinction. It has been this way for centuries.

Lately, I had been getting visions. I have not told anyone about them. In our world, visions come to the Oracle who guides us in perilous times. I cannot make sense of the visions and yet, I am compelled to regard them with seriousness.

Riding on horseback on the beautiful shores of Themiscyra with my mother, I saw the streaks of fire across the sky. My horse got a little skittish and I soothed it "Easy girl, easy." Looking up to the sky and told my mother "These omens don't bode well mother." Facing her, I put words to my fears "Mankind may be facing its darkest hour."

"Then mankind must face it alone" she replied without any care.

"How can you say that?" I asked heatedly.

"Whatever happens beyond these shores is not our concern." She turned her horse back towards the city and stated with belief "Here the gods will protect us."

I could only tell myself "I hope you are right."

Frequent dreams of destruction had unsettled me. I felt that I could help. Man's world may not be the paradise like Themiscyra but it was where the rest of the world lived. We, the amazons, were warriors and a great battle was in the future. I could feel it.

**OoO**

_Harry POV_

My patrol and light hearted banter with Tim had been stopped by Batman's alert. Tim departed to the cave and I was on the lookout for meteorites. I informed Nightwing as per Batman's wishes. Minutes later he told me to go into space. I debated if I should stop at Metropolis before going to space since both Batman and Superman were away. But if there were more coming from the sky, I needed to stop them before they landed. At least the military was there to evacuate the people.

Using Runes to put a bubble head charm on my head, I powered up and shot off into space. A bright golden yellow aura sprang to life around me as I pushed the speed. I weathered the increased pressure against my body with ease. My relatively open Gi and face mask did little to stop the cold but my aura usually protected my body from things like heat, weather and pressure. I am sure there was a sonic boom when I broke the sound barrier but I was already too far away to hear it. I hoped a bubble head charm worked in space. I could feel the heavily increased power due to my final battle with Voldemort. My current Super Saiyan power was the highest ever.

Until I broke free of Earth's atmosphere, I did not spot any meteorites. It took me a few minutes at my top speed. I had no time to appreciate the beauty of Earth from space once I saw the number of meteors headed towards Earth. Actually, instead of meteors, they looked like a swarm of wild bees. This seemed like the second wave.

Seeing them through the white lenses of my mask, I prepared myself to stop them at any cost.

The meteors were already separating. I quickly shot off a powerful blast of Ki, focusing intently while shouting "HAAA…"

I have always favored the Kamehameha attack in most cases and it was justified in this instance. The bright blue ball of Ki and its subsequent trail vaporized the two meteors and blasted the third one behind them into pieces. There were dozens more of such meteors; it was going to take a long time.

"HAAA…"

As I shot off another huge blast of Ki, I activated the commlink to Batman. _"Batman, you were right. There are dozens of these things heading towards Earth. I think this is the second wave. The first wave was already inside Earth's atmosphere before I reached space. I will try my hardest to vaporize them but a few might get through"_ I reported. My mental voice was also blank. This was a practice I started after Narcissa died. Having used the same blank tone for two years, it was familiar to use in battle situations.

"HAAA… HAAA…"

"_Get them all"_ he barked at me before deactivating the mental commlink. I decided to not take offense since that was what I was aiming for. Batman was incredibly insistent upon doing the job right and seeing it through to completion. He expected perfection in everything.

"HAAA…"

I kept shooting powerful Ki blasts continuously at the incoming meteors. In a way, it was helpful that they had no engines to propel themselves out of the way of my attacks. The meteors were already set in this path and had no means to change their directions.

"HAAA… HAAA…"

The problem was that the meteors were drifting apart as they closed in on Earth. I had to focus on several different directions at once. I was not using the Ki attack to the level of destroying planets. I was only using enough to wipe out a city. And it was destroying two or three meteors every time.

"HAAA… HAAA…"

I was too quick for the fairly slow moving meteors to be hit by them. I continued in this vein for several minutes. I had not kept track of time.

It got a little too tedious after a while. These meteors were as large as good skyscrapers. It took a lot of energy to vaporize things like metal in such huge quantities. Metal was the hardest and the most difficult non living thing to destroy or vaporize. But I had an overabundance of energy but not a lot of patience. It was like shooting at slow moving toys at a carnival.

I chanced to look back and saw pockets of black appearing over some of the famous cities. I immediately contacted Batman via the Runic commlink_ "Batman, there is something black appearing over many important cities of the world. That must the first wave. No meteor from the second save has passed through me. They are all traveling very slow."_

"_I know about the other cities. The invaders are nocturnal and hence they are blotting out the Sun. Concentrate on fending them off in space. We will have less to fight here"_ he told me practically.

"_Okay. I don't know how much energy left I will have if there is a massive third wave of invaders"_ I informed him. I would probably have more than enough but there is such a thing as taking proper precautions.

"_Try as much as you can. If you have Ki left, start destroying the machines that are spewing smoke to obscure the Sun. Start from the remotest one in Australia and then move towards US. Do not contact me again since there appears to be a Martian telepath near me. I will contact you if necessary"_ he ordered me. I was not chuffed taking orders in a situation like this. Batman clearly had more expertise and information in this area and I was glad to help him. It was in Batman's nature to order people to get things done. He did not like to lose. He would never lose.

"_Remind me to teach you Occlumency as soon as I can. Out"_ I told him and deactivated the link.

I didn't know how much time had passed when I was done. I caught my breath and scanned the space looking for more meteorites, both with normal vision and night vision of the lenses. Thankfully there was none for the moment. There were a few pieces of those that I had blasted that were slowly going towards Earth. They would pose no threat since they were too small. My power level had diminished a bit but I still had a lot of Ki to dispose of further invaders. I had not expected to have so much Ki remaining. The last battle with Voldemort must have increased my power monumentally.

I decided to wait a few minutes before going back to eliminate those smoke producing machines on the ground. This was because I guessed that there would be a bigger one approaching, a mothership. I thought this since I had seen on TV that all invading forces had a bigger than usual mothership that issued commands and controlled the attacking forces. It might be stupid to risk more lives based on something I had seen on TV but it was also logical. No attack force this big could be acting as a collective. It was impossible for all forces to agree and act independently for the same cause. There had to be someone higher than these invaders controlling them. It was just like the death eaters being unable to act without the orders of Voldemort.

Minutes dragged by and yet there was nothing. Then, I barely spotted an extremely fast moving meteor shooting towards Earth. I moved further away from Earth in that direction. This meteor was gigantic, almost the size of Gotham if I could guess. And it was moving at incredible speed.

I quickly formed off a bigger than usual Kamehameha attack and put further power into it as I launched it with both hands. I had moved into the path of the huge meteor and hence I did not miss. The meteor shattered and it was completely vaporized.

Thinking that this was the mothership, I took a moment to gather my breath and shot off towards Earth again. Batman had told me to start from remote areas in Australia, so I headed there. I had learnt a lot about Earth's geography once I could fly on my old Earth. It had been essential.

I was glad that I stopped the mothership but I hoped that I had not spent too much time waiting for it. I knew that the mothership would have caused a big tidal wave or Earthquake if it had hit but event hen, waiting for it must have surely resulted in more than a few human lives. Thinking about this, I sped up even more towards Australia.

**OoO**

_Batman POV_

Flying after Superman, I found the speed of Batwing lacking. I had not tried to fly by myself at such speed and didn't know how I would fare. I resolved to try it as soon as I had the time.

A few minutes later, Robin contacted me through our mental commlink _"Batman, there were reports of many such meteorites landing in major cities of the world. It is all over the internet. Metropolis is being overrun."_

"_In Gotham?"_ I asked brusquely.

He understood my half question _"No meteor in Gotham. But there are many robberies taking place. Too many break-ins were reported. Do I stay here in the cave or…"_

It was no use having him stay in the cave and gather news when many major cities were being attacked by these things. The news broadcast of Metropolis and other cities would have encouraged the criminals in Gotham to strike, thinking it was the end of the world. I suspected they weren't too far off in their guesses. _"Go to Gotham. Use Ki to only augment your body, no blasts"_ I ordered him curtly.

"_Got it"_ he replied and cut the connection.

I tried not to think of the lives that were being lost every minute. I was never the advocate of usage of deadly force but even I knew that weapons of destruction were necessary. Clark's commitment to disarm them and his promise of protection was sure to come back and bite him in the ass. Before long, military generals will be asking for his whereabouts. I knew Clark would never run away from anything unless he was looking for a way to set things right. He was such an idealistic boy scout in that matter. I hoped he was doing it now.

I flew the Batwing to what appeared to be a secret military station. I saw broken tanks with bent cannons, overturned trucks and jeeps along the way, typical work of Clark. He must have cut through them like butter. I had not known of this facility. I usually kept track of the supposedly secret military organizations and their bases so that I was informed the moment their experiments got out of hand. I could not yet determine what the facility was used for since it was very small for any military grade experiments.

I landed the Batwing and examined the facility. I saw the closed door and the hole in the wall beside it. Clark could never be subtle. I walked inside taking in the broken state of the facility.

Curiously, there were no bodies anywhere. Either Clark had transported them away or they had run away. I had to be sure that we wouldn't be ambushed on the way out. But with Clark, I had the aerial route even if the Batwing was compromised.

I spotted another nest of sorts with people in red and grey cocoons. There were so many of them. Walking towards them, I could make out that they were all military. Their short cut hair and half uniforms gave them away. I examined them to see if they were in immediate danger. The military would have to rescue these people later. I had to investigate what Clark was doing here now.

Before I could investigate further, I heard unmistakable sounds of Clark pounding away at something metallic. I traced the sounds to its source and sure enough, I found Clark pounding away at very thick metallic secure doors.

Launching a batarang so that it stuck near the control panel of the door, I told him "Hold it Superman. Destroying government property is not your style."

If he had waited and told me about it, I could have easily unlocked the vault like door without him having to destroy it. "What is going on" I asked him expressionlessly as I walked towards him.

In his usual style, he told me "See for yourself" and hefted the huge metal door and dumped it aside.

The door led to some kind of monitoring room. I could make out some of the readings as those corresponding to heart rate, blood levels and breathing. There were more statistics which I couldn't recognize in a glance.

I narrowed my eyes as an unpleasant thought entered my mind. I walked grimly behind Clark as he simply pushed another door down, not bothering to try to unlock it.

Before entering the room, I stopped and stared at the green skinned alien being secured by metallic bonds. It had a humanoid face but the body structure, especially in the chest area showed a different skeletal structure. Apart from that, it looked human enough. There were clamps for its hands and feet. Its head was elongated and most of it was covered by a machine.

I walked closer and noted that it had three toes and four fingers and they were more pointed than a human. Hoping he knew the answer, I asked Clark "What is it?"

Clark looked back and me and told solemnly "Mankind's only hope."

This was unbelievable. How did Clark get the idea that this alien would be our only hope? I usually had more information about aliens existing on Earth and this was not anything I had encountered. How did Clark know about this facility and this alien? Given some time, I am sure that we would have fought off the invaders on our own. Harry must have started destroying the incoming meteors from space already. I also had enough explosives in the cave and I knew where I could acquire a lot more. I could use that against he invaders. But to spare more loss of life, I decided to indulge Clark. If these invaders were driven away faster, it was all for the better.

Clark pushed the levers to release it and caught the alien before it fell. Supporting him Clark told me "He has been trying to reach out to me telepathically but that stasis field interfered. When his message finally broke through, I came to rescue him."

Stepping further, I asked "What's he doing here?"

To my grim shock, I heard the voice of the alien in my head while I stared at its orange eyes "The invasion. I came to warn you but I was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn't listen."

I commented in a serious sarcastic tone "Big surprise." I really didn't like anyone in my mind, reading my thoughts.

The alien continued to speak into my mind in a blank, emotionless tone "I sense that you do not trust me. Perhaps this will help."

Then the alien's body shifted to take a more bulky human shape. His head lost its pointed shape and took a more human one, albeit a bald one. His chest became that of a powerfully built man and his face filled out to be that of a grim faced tall man. A cape, briefs, buckles and boots appeared on him miraculously as if by magic.

Startled, I took a couple of steps backward. The alien extended its hand and moved forward to shake my hand introducing himself "I am J'onn J'onzz."

I shrewdly stared at his hand and chest making no move to shake the proffered hand. This was very troublesome. This alien was contacting Clark telepathically and Clark decided to break off from a fight he would never have left and come here. I was supposed to be okay with that? Was Clark being influenced mentally by this alien? Was this alien an advance guard to the invaders and wanted to get back to his brethren? What were his powers and how powerful was he? Granted that I was disgusted as the military for keeping a sentient being locked up like that but what if they were right to suspect him?

Clark, the ever polite farm boy made excuses for me "Don't take it personally J'onn, he doesn't trust anyone."

The alien looked down and I wondered if he was trying to read my mind. To be on the safer side, I focused my mind on one of Shakespeare's verses continuously.

As we made out way out, I kept my attention on this J'onn while palming a powerful taser. If he tried anything, I would fry him first and then question him.

Clark was telling him "We will need to contact the joint chiefs right away."

He was interrupted by a group of army men that I had spotted as soon as I came out of the facility. They flashed lights on us and the leading officer commanded "Stop right there Superman. You are trespassing in a restricted area." He pointed a finger at J'onn and said "Our orders are to keep this freak here."

I knew something was wrong the moment I saw the men. Most of the military was focusing on the invasion. Why were these soldiers here?

Clark stepped in front of the alien and beseeched "Wait! I will vouch for him. You must let us go."

The officer stated calmly "I don't think so." I didn't like the look on his face.

"But the world's security may be at stake" Clark argued.

Then I remembered that the cocoons inside the facility had some of the men behind the officer. My suspicions were confirmed when all the supposed military personnel morphed into black spotted white alien invaders with red irises. "That's why he'll never leave here alive" came the chilling reply.

**A/N:** Due to real life intervention, I will not be updating this story for about 3 months. My last update for the next 3 months is going to be the next chapter of my story The Truth. Sorry.


	6. Fight

This injustice by ffn is unacceptable. You have all seen how unfair it is. So lets FIGHT!

Don't let this stand.

If you agree with me then go to www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621, then copy and paste your name at the bottom of the list below.

Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Reign AGE

Vulkan


End file.
